Une nuit
by Sortilege
Summary: Coucou, ça faisait longtemps ! Un petit UA sans prétention, juste de quoi se détendre, Duo se meurt d'amour et Heero est aveugle, rien d'original mais j'en avais envie ! Elle est terminée cette fois !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : pas à moi, etc …

Couple : 1x2

Rating : M

UA

Rien d'extraordinaire, je sais pas d'où c'est venu, c'est arrivé tout seul et j'ai rien pu faire avant de l'avoir écrit. Ça devait être un OS mais en fait … du coup ce sera une mini-fic.

Enjoy !

Je voulais remercier ceux qui ont laissé un gentil mot sur l'épilogue de Une seule famille mais qui n'ont pas de compte, j'ai vraiment apprécié que vous preniez le temps de me laisser un commentaire et je suis ravie que ça vous ai plu.

Petit clin d'œil à Mithy, je t'oublie pas mais là correction correction … ;-)

.

* * *

.

**Une nuit pour comprendre**

Une nuit.

C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais osé rêver.

C'est drôle, non ? De ne pas avoir pu rêver plus que ça …

Le rêve est pourtant le domaine du possible, du réalisable, de l'utopique, voir même du fantasme. Alors pourquoi n'aies-je jamais réussi à rêver à plus qu'une nuit dans tes bras ?

Mon subconscient me protégerait-il jusque dans l'univers de l'onirisme ? M'empêcherait-il, inconsciemment, de me faire plus de mal que je ne m'en fais déjà en imaginant qu'un jour tu pourrais poser tes yeux sur moi autrement que comme un ami ?

Ton meilleur ami, certes, mais pas plus. Non jamais plus que ça. Alors peut-être que oui. Peut-être que c'est ça, même dans mon sommeil, lorsque je rêve que tu me tiens contre toi, que tu m'allonges sur tes draps, dans ton lit, dans ta chambre que je connais par cœur, même dans mon sommeil, je n'ose aller plus loin que toi qui te glisse dans mon corps et moi qui te serre si fort alors que, même là, je n'ose pas t'avouer ce qui me brûle les lèvres depuis déjà dix ans.

Dix ans déjà … Je rentrais en seconde et toi en terminale. Si il n'y avait pas eu mon frère dans ta classe, nous ne nous serions probablement jamais parlé, tu n'aurais certainement jamais posé tes yeux sur moi, adolescent insignifiant parmi tant d'autres.

Moi je n'aurais pas pu ne pas te voir. Personne n'a jamais ignoré qui tu étais. La star du lycée malgré toi. Il faut dire que où que tu ailles, les regards convergent immanquablement vers toi. Comment en serait-il autrement ?

Des cheveux d'une couleur chocolat noir si intense, tellement sauvages qu'on a envie d'y passer les doigts pour tenter de les dompter.

Des yeux tellement bleus qu'on a l'impression de se faire engloutir par un tsunami lorsque tu daignes accorder un regard, mais lorsque tu es en colère ou agacé, ce raz-de-marée se gèle aussitôt et devient un glacier impénétrable que tu opposes à la personne qui te gêne. Personne n'a jamais pu te tenir tête lorsque tu plantes ces deux orbes glacées dans les prunelles de ton adversaire.

Une stature telle que, même de l'autre côté de la cour du lycée, je savais que c'était toi. Tout le monde t'admirait ou t'enviait, t'aimait ou te détestait, mais tu n'a jamais laissé personne indifférent.

Contrairement à moi qui passe toujours aussi inaperçu aujourd'hui, ce qui me va très bien, car le seul regard que je veux, c'est le tien. Et je sais pourtant que jamais tu ne me regarderas comme j'en rêve.

Dix ans … Dix ans qu'on se connaît, par la force des choses en fait. Mon frère m'a toujours couvé, a toujours été protecteur avec moi, je me suis donc toujours retrouvé à traîner avec lui et ses amis, et toi forcément.

Tu m'intimidais tellement que les premiers mois, c'est à peine si j'osais parler ! Moi ! Le pire bavard que la Terre ai porté ! J'étais devenu muet et tranquille comme peut l'être une jolie statue décorative. C'était à un tel point que mon frère me demandait toujours si je n'étais pas malade. Il a finalement mis ça sur le compte de la puberté et de la crise d'adolescence, ce qui en soit m'allait très bien.

Et puis, j'ai fini par m'habituer peu à peu à ton aura, à retrouver un semblant de vie qui n'alarmait plus mon frère et tant mieux parce que, ce que je venais de comprendre, il m'a fallut du temps pour l'admettre et pour m'y faire.

Et l'année de terminale a pris fin et mon frère m'a avoué qu'il partait étudier à l'autre bout du pays. Il avait eut peur de me le dire et avait attendu le dernier moment. Et moi j'étais comme un con au pied du mur. En même temps, si il me l'avait dit plus tôt, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, j'aurai juste eu plus de temps pour m'y faire, mais il serait parti quand même.

Ce qu'il a fait, non sans avoir fait promettre à son super pote, qui lui entrait en prépa dans notre bahut, de garder un œil sur moi pour lui, de lui dire ce que je lui cacherai et tout et tout …

J'aurai jamais cru que tu aurais accepté. Après tout, c'est vrai quoi, même si mon frère et toi étiez de vrais amis, entre nous deux il n'y avait pas de lien extrêmement fort. Pas que ça m'aurait dérangé d'en créer mais j'avais comme dans l'idée que tu ne serais pas vraiment chaud pour entretenir le genre de lien que j'avais en tête …

Toujours est-il que tu as pris ton rôle au sérieux. Tu venais me voir à chaque récré et à la pause déjeuner, ne serait-ce que pour me demander si ça allait, si je n'avais pas eu de problème avec tel ou tel cours, si j'avais bien pensé à déjeuner... Bref tout ce que mon frère me demandait avant et j'aurais jamais cru que tu avais fait attention à ce genre de détails.

De quelques minutes par jour où je te répondais du bout des lèvres, toujours aussi intimidé que tu t'adresses à moi et devant tout le lycée en plus, ce qui m'a valu autant d'ennemis que de faux-jetons collés à mes basques pour pouvoir t'approcher, on est passé à des sorties ciné, des sorties bar, des concerts, des après-midi skate-park …

Mon frère se joignait à nous quand il rentrait, parfois pour le week-end, mais plus souvent pour les vacances, et puis de moins en moins à cause de ces stages à l'étranger et de sa copine. Et on s'est rapproché.

Quand j'ai été cherché mes résultats de bac, c'est toi que j'ai appelé pour t'annoncer que je l'avais eu avec mention bien, c'était normal, c'était toi qui m'avait fait bosser. Et autant j'adorais mon frère, autant il n'était plus là alors que toi tu ne m'avais jamais quitté.

Il y a bien eu des périodes de froid, des disputes stupides mais il y a eu autant de réconciliations, de soirée chez l'un ou chez l'autre à boire et à mater des films pourris avant de s'écrouler de sommeil au beau milieu d'un salon pour se réveiller au même endroit le lendemain matin.

Mes parents m'avaient pris un studio pour mes études. La fac était dans notre ville certes, mais ils pensaient que c'était bon pour mon indépendance de commencer à me gérer seul, sachant qu'ils seraient tout près en cas de problème. Dieu les bénisse ! Même si j'y crois pas.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je leur ai dit que comme par hasard un studio dans la résidence étudiante où

tu logeais venait de se libérer, ça les a grandement rassurés, de savoir que tu serais là, à côté … Moi je m'imaginais déjà tout un tas de soirée à squatter l'un chez l'autre, ce que nous avons fait c'est vrai. Je n'avais par contre pas songé un seul instant à ces soirées où tu me dirais, avec un petit sourire désolé et un clin d'œil, que ça ne serait pas possible avant de refermer la porte de ton studio sur le gloussement de dinde de la bombe que tu venais de faire entrer chez toi, et qui ne repartirait pas avant le petit matin.

Si tu savais comme je les ai enviées ces filles, je les ai maudites et puis je les ai plaintes … Elles avaient droit à une nuit comme j'en rêvais depuis longtemps, c'est vrai … Mais moi j'avais tes jours et ils m'étaient précieux, je ne risquerais jamais de les perdre, par pour un désir physique.

Je me contenterai de mon amour platonique pour toi puisque c'est tout ce que j'aurai jamais, mais il est si fort que je crois que je pourrai passer ma vie à tes côtés à simplement être ton ami.

En tout cas, ces années de fac dans ce studio sont les plus belles années de ma vie. On a été proche comme jamais et même si on avait énormément de taf, on trouvait toujours du temps l'un pour l'autre.

Je me souviens de la fois où je t'ai reproché d'avoir honte de moi. Tu connais tous mes amis sans exception, alors que les tiens je ne les avais jamais vu que de loin. On s'était disputé parce que tu étais arrivé en retard à notre soirée TV débile et que tu devais repartir à cause d'un travail de groupe et c'est là que je t'ai dit que si tu avais honte de traîner avec un gamin comme moi devant tes potes de ta super école d'ingénieur ultra perfectionnée alors on pouvait aussi bien arrêter de se voir.

J'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie qu'au moment où je t'ai sorti ça, j'en pensais pas un mot, j'étais juste en colère que tu me plantes au dernier moment, j'ai eu si peur que tu acceptes, que tu m'avoues que tu n'étais resté auprès de moi que pour tenir ta promesse faite à mon frère …

Je me rappellerais toujours de cette scène, je portais mon vieux jean délavé et troué que je mets toujours pour rester à la maison, un vieux t-shirt de mon groupe de métal préféré bien trop grand pour moi puisque appartenant à mon frère, j'avais même pas attaché mes cheveux et ils tombaient jusqu'à mes hanches dans un savant désordre qu'eux seuls comprenaient et je devais avoir les larmes aux yeux tellement j'étais énervé.

Et toi, toi tu m'as juste pris dans tes bras pour me bercer et me chuchoter tout bas que je n'étais qu'un crétin et que si tu ne m'avais jamais présenté tes amis c'était juste que tu avais peur que je m'ennuie avec eux et aussi, et tu as eu du mal à me l'avouer mais... aussi que tu voulais égoïstement me garder pour toi tout seul.

Finalement, tu as repoussé ta séance de groupe, m'assurant qu'ils vous restaient du temps pour bosser dessus et tu as passé la soirée avec moi comme promis au départ. J'ai regretté mon caprice plus tard en apprenant par hasard par une de tes amies, que tu avais fini par me présenter, qu'en fait tu avais fait nuit blanche le lendemain pour rattraper ta part de travail. J'ai culpabilisé autant que je t'ai aimé ce jour là.

Aujourd'hui les amis qu'il me reste de mes années fac sont mélangés à ceux qu'il te reste et nous ne formons plus qu'un seul groupe. Bien sûr nous travaillons tous maintenant et nous n'habitons plus aussi proche les uns des autres mais nous trouvons toujours le temps de nous voir au moins une fois par semaine, pas forcément tous mais en grande partie du moins et une fois par mois, réunion du groupe obligatoire pour maintenir les liens.

Tu m'as bien proposé une colocation quand tu as rendu ton studio mais aussi grande fut la tentation de te voir sortir tous les jours de ta douche, je savais que la douleur de voir une fille sortir de ton lit la supplanterait aisément. Aussi j'ai dû trouver milles excuses pour justifier mon refus. L'éloignement de ton nouvel appart de mon lieu de travail, le manque d'intimité en cas d'aventure et un besoin – imaginaire et complètement faux – de véritable indépendance, sans personne pour me « surveiller ».

Tu as eu du mal mais tu as fini par rendre les armes. Il faut dire que tu es au moins aussi obstiné que moi, mais bon tu n'allais pas non plus me ligoter et m'enfermer de force chez toi. Et puis surtout, ce qui m'arrange bien, c'est qu'ainsi je peux te mentir. Te faire croire que moi aussi je ramène des filles chez moi, sans jamais trouver la bonne et que c'est pour ça que je ne vous présente personne.

Toi, tu enchaînes les filles sans te poser de questions, tu répètes sans cesse que tu es trop jeune pour te poser mais tu as vingt-huit ans aujourd'hui et il serait peut-être temps que tu te stabilises. Même si mon cœur semble se geler chaque fois que je t'imagine avec quelqu'un, d'un autre côté te voir heureux et fonder une famille … Il faut que tu le fasses, je veux te voir heureux.

Et quand viendra l'âge pour moi aussi de fonder une famille et que tous me harcèleront pour savoir pourquoi je n'ai personne, peut-être que ce jour là je serais assez fort pour leur avouer que les personnes que je ramène chez moi n'ont aucune chance de me donner un enfant un jour et que dans ce pays nous ne pourrions même pas nous marier si l'envie nous prenait.

Gosh ! La tête de mes parents et de Solo le jour où je ferais mon coming-out ! Et ta tête Heero ? Elle ressemblera à quoi ta tête ?

Est-ce un miracle si jusqu'à ce jour personne ne m'a encore surpris sortir d'une de ces boites gay ou n'a vu un de mes coups repartir de chez moi, des fois le matin, des fois en pleine journée ? Je ne sais pas comment vous réagiriez tous mais je n'ai pas envie de le savoir tout de suite … ou peut-être que si … Un côté maso ?

Je n'ai que vingt-cinq, c'est trop jeune pour finir sa vie dans la solitude … Oh bien sûr je dramatise, je me ferai toujours de nouveaux amis, ou des connaissances du moins … Mais vous me manqueriez tellement, tu me manquerais tant …

J'y pense souvent en fait. Ça me tue doucement de mentir chaque jour qui passe à ceux que j'aime, famille et amis. Ne pas pouvoir être moi-même véritablement. Mais aimeriez-vous toujours le vrai Duo ? Celui qui est 100% gay et qui jamais ne donnera de petits-enfants à ses parents ? Celui qui a pris des douches dans les vestiaires avec vous les gars ? Et qui a repoussé sans raison valable les avances outrageusement indécentes de vos copines les filles ?

Et je m'amuse à faire la liste, d'un côté ceux dont je suis sûr qu'ils me tourneraient le dos, ceux qui resteraient et dans la colonne du milieu ceux dont je ne suis pas sûr ou dont je ne veux même pas imaginer la réaction. Tu es dans cette colonne Heero …

Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai même pensé que ça pourrait être cette nuit. Cette nuit on fête mes vingt-cinq et mon nouveau poste de chroniqueur dans le magasine musical où je travaillais jusque là comme pigiste. Tout le monde sera là. Mes parents. Solo et sa famille. Mes amis de la fac, du lycée et certains du boulot. Et toi bien sûr.

Et si au moment du toast, au lieu de juste vous remercier de votre présence et de vos cadeaux, si je rajoutais ça à la fin, que je suis gay mais que je vous aime tous quand même malgré mon mensonge …

Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de le faire mais je crois que c'est pour ça que je t'écris cette lettre. Je me dis que si je trouve le courage, ou la folie, de le faire et que tout se passe mal, alors peut-être que je pourrais quand même te donner cette lettre et que tu comprendrais un peu mieux … même si moi je ne comprends pas tout.

Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi Heero ? Physiquement tu es parfait c'est certain, mais il n'y a pas que ça … Avant même de connaître ton côté tendre et protecteur quand tu joues le grand frère pour moi, je t'aimais déjà, et pourtant à ce moment là, on avait si peu de contact.

Je crois qu'au début ce n'était qu'une sorte de vénération, j'aurai tant voulu être comme toi … Si beau, si charismatique, si intelligent … A quel moment cette adoration s'est-elle transformée en amour ?

Bon, je crois qu'il va être l'heure d'y aller. Quatre doit passer me chercher, toi tu aides ma famille avec les derniers préparatifs, alors du coup c'est mon pauvre ami qui s'y colle, ma mère refusant catégoriquement que je prenne ma moto pour faire « autant » de route alors que j'ai bossé toute la journée. On ne va pas la contrarier et lui raconter tout ce que je suis capable de faire même fatigué …

Quoi qu'il arrive ce soir Heero, et si je te donne cette lettre un jour c'est qu'il sera, pour moi, arrivé le pire, sache que je t'aime et que ça, ça ne changera jamais.

Duo.

.

* * *

.

_ Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Hurla Quatre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le bien nommé se dépêcha de plier la lettre proprement dans une enveloppe au nom d'Heero avant de la glisser dans sa veste en cuir. Il finit de mettre ses chaussures, attrapa ses clés et ouvrit la porte, les yeux plissés, prêt à subir la furie de son super pote, Quatre Winner, maniaque psycho-rigide de la ponctualité.

_ P'tain Duo ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? S'écria-t-il méchamment en le tirant par la manche pour l'emmener à l'ascenseur. C'est pas possible ! On va encore être en retard, comment tu te débrouilles à la fin ? C'est plus une habitude là ! C'est carrément un style de vie ! Allez bouge, Sylvia nous attend dans la voiture ! Continua-t-il à gueuler comme un putois après avoir sélectionné le bon étage dans l'ascenseur.

_ Quaaatre … soupira Duo, c'est pas la mort, arrête de stresser bordel ! C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai le droit d'être un peu à la bourre au moins ce soir là ! Se justifia-t-il.

Un regard noir lui fit comprendre que non, il ne pouvait pas. Il déglutit et orienta la discussion sur un autre sujet histoire de détendre l'ambiance. Quatre était ce qu'il était, mais il n'était pas rancunier et accepta le changement de sujet sans rien dire. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas se fâcher connement pour ça.

_ Fais voir comment tu t'es sapé ? Lui demanda-t-il alors. J'ai pas eu le temps de voir.

_ C'est sûr qu'en débarquant comme un forcené pour me tirer hors de mon appart t'as pas dû avoir le temps de voir grand chose ! S'exclama Duo en riant.

Aussi, en sortant de l'ascenseur, il profita de l'éclairage du hall d'entrée pour faire un tour sur lui-même, blouson ouvert pour laisser le temps à Quatre de le mater correctement. Ce qu'il fit.

Jean noir moulant tombant sur des chaussures en cuir tout aussi noir style docker, une chemise cintrée rouge sombre, sa veste de moto en cuir noir bariolée de rouge et une queue de cheval haute. Son pote était vraiment à tomber, vraiment étrange qu'il n'ai toujours pas trouvé de copine stable.

Quatre secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et lui fit un clin d'œil en signe d'assentiment à sa tenue. Duo lui rendit, après tout, le blond était super bien sapé aussi, pantalon de costume anthracite et pull blanc léger à col en V avec son manteau trois-quart en laine grise, on ne pouvait se tromper sur le fait que ces deux mecs avaient prévu de sortir et pas n'importe où et il était prêt à parier que sa femme, toujours dans la voiture, était à tomber également.

Métier du père de Duo oblige, ils allaient fêter les vingt-cinq ans de ce dernier dans le club-house VIP du plus grand stade de sport de la ville. La classe quoi ! Après tout, Solo y avait eu droit alors pas de jaloux !

.

* * *

.

Arrivés sur les lieux et comme Quatre l'avait craint, bien que Sylvia ait tout fait pour le calmer, ils furent les derniers. Ce qui permis à tout le monde de hurler un tonitruant « Joyeux anniversaire Duo ! » au concerné qui se mit aussitôt à rougir. Pendant plus d'une demie-heure, il salua et remercia les nombreuses personnes présentes, échangeant un petit mot avec chacun avant de retrouver ses parents et amis les plus proches.

_ Solo ! Tu m'as manqué ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son grand frère.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la naissance du bout de chou quatre mois plus tôt.

_ Où t'as mis ma crevette Hil' ? Demanda-t-il à sa belle-sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas un secret, Duo était fou d'amour pour sa petite nièce et réclamait des photos d'elle tous les jours. Son frère s'était installé dans la ville de ses études, loin de lui et de la famille, pour rester avec Hilde. Ils s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tôt et avaient fini par leur faire un beau petit bébé que Duo crevait d'envie de voir tous les jours, au moins en photo.

_ Je l'ai vendue, elle m'épuise ! Déclara Hilde, faussement énervée. Je plaisante Duo ! Rit-elle en voyant l'air alarmé du châtain. Tu la verras demain, tes parents ont demandé à votre ancienne nourrice de la garder pour cette nuit, elle est trop petite pour une soirée comme celle-là, il y a trop de bruit, expliqua-t-elle gentiment en lui faisant un bisou pour se faire pardonner.

Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire devant la tête d'un Duo bougon de s'être fait berné aussi facilement. Il avait beau être intelligent, il perdait toute faculté de réflexion dès qu'il s'agissait de son petit ange.

_ Allons Duo-kun, tu sais bien qu'on te taquine, le rassura Heero en passant un bras sur ses épaules, ne boude pas, pas ce soir, ajouta-t-il en murmurant au creux de son oreille.

Duo frissonna malgré lui, il se dégagea de son bras d'un air naturel en se mettant face à lui. Un sourire carnassier éclaira son visage, son masque bien en place pour ne pas craquer devant la merveille de luxure qui lui faisait face. Heero était à tomber et il pouvait voir les regards que lui lançaient certaines filles, des cousines éloignées ou des collègues de travail. Il avait envie de hurler qu'il était à lui mais savait que sa volonté n'avait rien de légitime. Son pantalon fétiche, jean bleu clair qui lui moulait les jambes et lui faisait un cul d'enfer, sa chemise gris perle brillante et ses putains d'yeux bleus étaient à eux seuls des raisons suffisantes pour justifier une tentative de viol, non ?

Duo se secoua et lui lança avec une nonchalance feinte qu'il ne bouderait pas à condition qu'il vienne danser. Heero grimaça, il n'aimait pas trop ça mais … C'était l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, il pouvait bien faire ça. Sous le regard goguenard d'un Solo qui connaissait parfaitement ses goûts pour la danse, Heero se vit accéder à la requête de Duo qui bondit alors directement sur la piste.

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde dansait, mangeait, buvait, discutait et personne ne semblait s'ennuyer. Certains sortaient fumer de temps en temps mais il y avait assez de monde pour que cela ne jette pas un froid dans l'ambiance.

La musique se baissa soudainement et un énorme gâteau plein de bougies fut apporté. Duo cessa aussitôt de se déhancher. Il adorait danser, et il savait qu'il dansait bien, le nombre de mecs qu'il avait allumé en même pas une chanson grâce à certains mouvements …

Mais il ne danserait pas ici comme il dansait en boîte, il y avait ses parents là, et même ses grands-parents. Une crise cardiaque le soir de son anniversaire ne serait pas un beau souvenir. Il y a des choses qui devait rester cachées.

Et c'est en pensant à ça, après avoir soufflé ses bougies, ouvert des cadeaux plus improbables les uns que les autres et pris la coupe de champagne qu'on lui tendait, qu'il débuta le discours traditionnel de circonstances. Il remercia tout le monde, se lamenta en souriant de faire maintenant partie des « vieux » et … Il s'interrompit un instant, les visages devant lui défilant à toute vitesse, imaginant les grimaces qui les déformeraient si il venait à leur dire son secret, là, maintenant, tout de suite …

Il ne put s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, pas comme ça … Il reprit donc, le silence s'étant fait totale durant son « absence » et se contenta de les remercier tous chaleureusement et de les assurer de son amour pour eux.

Le gâteau géant fut ensuite découpé et distribué et il sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon. La vue était sensationnelle. Le stade était parfaitement éclairé et pour cause, le personnel d'entretien y travaillait. Réparant le terrain après le match qui venait de s'y dérouler. L'avantage de cette salle avec la musique était qu'ils n'avaient pas été dérangés par les clameurs du public.

Un stade vide c'était étrange mais le calme qui y régnait était tout à fait reposant. Le balcon où il se trouvait n'était pas éclairé lui, seule la pelouse l'était, mais c'était très bien. Tout le monde était en train de manger le gâteau et du coup pas un seul fumeur ne s'y trouvait, il était bien, tranquille, seul …

_ Hey … souffla doucement une voix qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ça te déprime tant que ça d'avoir vingt-cinq ans ? Lui demanda Heero avec un petit sourire.

Duo ne se retourna pas mais sourit, il aurait dû se douter que Heero ne le laisserait pas seul. Son ami savait qu'il avait tendance à déprimer parfois, comme ça, d'un coup, sans que rien ne le laisse présager. Si il avait su qu'il était en grande partie la cause de cette déprime récurrente …

_ Non bien sûr, répondit Duo d'une voix douce. Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air, tu sais … l'émotion, tout ça … expliqua-t-il pour le rassurer.

_ Hm, se contenta de dire Heero, pas très convaincu pour le coup. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant un paquet, je … je préférais te le donner seul à seul, ajouta-t-il en détournant légèrement le regard, comme gêné.

Duo le regarda, regarda le paquet, puis finit par le prendre. Il le fit tourner un peu dans ses mains, n'osant pas l'ouvrir. Il avait bien vu que Heero ne lui avait pas offert de présent quand il avait déballé ses paquets, mais après tout, ce n'était pas obligatoire et sa seule présence auprès de lui était un cadeau alors …

_ Pourquoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

_ Je sais pas … c'est un peu … perso comme cadeau et … je voulais pouvoir profiter de ton visage quand tu l'ouvriras, bafouilla un peu le brun.

Duo leva un sourcil. Si seulement Heero savait les efforts qu'il déployait à l'instant même pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Heero était souvent gêné pour des choses qui paraissaient naturelles à Duo, un reste de son éducation très fermée sans doute mais là …

Il se décida finalement à ouvrir le petit paquet rectangulaire. Il laissa le nœud et le papier tomber au sol, il les ramasserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de regarder le dictionnaire franco-japonais qui reposait dans ses mains, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de gênant à offrir ça en public.

_ Ouvre-le, souffla Heero, voyant que son ami n'y penserait pas de lui-même.

Duo obéit sans même le réaliser. Cette fois ses yeux s'agrandirent et il sursauta presque comme si ce qu'il tenait l'avait brûlé.

_ Tu es fou ? Murmura-t-il en relevant la tête vers Heero.

_ Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? S'inquiéta ce dernier aussitôt.

Duo secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux et se jeta dans ses bras. Déboussolé, Heero le rattrapa et lui caressa le dos en attendant qu'il se calme.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Mais ça a dû te coûter toutes tes économies ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, c'est beaucoup trop ! S'écria Duo.

Toujours dans les bras d'Heero, il gardait fermement dans sa main le billet aller-retour pour le Japon que ce dernier avait caché dans le dictionnaire.

_ Je t'avais dit que j'irai voir ma famille pendant les prochaines vacances d'été et je sais que chaque fois que j'y vais tu m'envies et tu ne cesses de me rappeler à quel point tu aimerais voir le Japon également, alors je me suis dit que ce serait un beau cadeau mais … expliqua Heero avant d'être coupé par Duo qui venait de le lâcher et de se reculer.

_ Heero, je suis très touché mais … c'est vraiment trop … je …

_ Si je te l'offre, c'est que je peux, ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'accompagnes, s'il te plaît Duo-kun ? Le pria-t-il avec ce petit surnom qu'il lui avait donné quand le châtain avait commencé à lire des mangas et à lui demander plein d'explications sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Et Duo ne résistait pas à cette voix, à ce surnom, à ce regard … Il sourit donc et hocha la tête avant de déposer ses lèvres en un baiser léger sur la joue du japonais et de glisser un merci plus que sincère à son oreille. Heero lui tapota l'épaule, signe que la discussion était close pour ce sujet.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle et se joignirent aux autres, se laissant reprendre par l'ambiance de la fête. A la fin de la soirée, ne restait avec Duo que ses plus proches amis, l'aidant à ranger un minimum et à emballer ses présents.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin, tout le monde était crevé et avait bien bu, sauf Quatre, Heero et Hilde qui servaient de chauffeur et qui de toute façon ne buvaient presque jamais.

Duo quant à lui était bien parti et avait entrepris une bataille de papier cadeau avec Solo et … Non à bien y regarder, Solo et Duo entreprenaient avec soin de ressortir et de déchiqueter minutieusement ce que Wufei et Trowa s'acharnaient à mettre dans les sacs poubelles. Ça n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer et Heero secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui par le comportement des deux gamins qui lui servaient d'amis.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie si il n'avait jamais rencontré Solo et très vite, il chassait cette idée, se perdant dans la vision d'une vie morne et triste sans le sourire d'un certain châtain et l'éclat de ses si improbables yeux violets.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un éclat de rire cristallin qui trahissait tout de même l'état d'ébriété de son propriétaire. Duo riait aux éclats pourchassé par Wufei armé d'un balai. Ce genre de scènes, bien que courantes, ne manquait jamais de le faire sourire.

_ Bon, on a fini nous, on va y aller ! Les prévint Quatre en poussant une pile de chaises à l'aide de Catherine, la sœur de Trowa.

Le blond et Sylvia ramèneraient la jeune femme ainsi que Wufei et Trowa, laissant à Heero le soin de s'occuper de Duo, il était le seul avec Solo à pouvoir gérer un Duo bourré et excité comme une puce. Et puis, depuis le temps que Catherine lorgnait sur Wufei, il était temps de pousser un peu les choses dans le bon sens.

_ Oui, nous aussi, renchérit Hilde, le service d'ordre viendra nettoyer et ranger complètement demain.

_ Tu as raison, renchérit Catherine, je crois que c'est bon là, je crois que je vais ramper jusqu'à la voiture, marmonna-t-elle en s'effondrant contre un mur.

Duo courrait toujours et il ne put que sauter par-dessus les jambes de la jeune femme pour l'éviter mais il dû ralentir et Heero l'attrapa au vol, le soustrayant en même temps à la hargne de Wufei, plus très frais non plus, qui finalement se posa à côté de Catherine pour reprendre son souffle sous les yeux amusés de Trowa.

_ Allez calme-toi, fit Heero à Duo d'une voix douce. Va plutôt chercher tes cadeaux, je vais aller chercher nos manteaux aux vestiaires avec Trowa.

Duo hocha simplement la tête, toujours occupé à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait l'alcool euphorique. Heero lui aurait dit « allez viens allons jouer à colin-maillard au bord d'une falaise » qu'il aurait dit oui avec tout autant d'enthousiasme.

Suivit de près par Wufei, il passa donc dans la pièce principale où il récupéra ses sacs avec l'aide du chinois.

Heero quant à lui entraîna Trowa pour qu'il l'aide à porter les manteaux de tout le monde, il devait refermer les vestiaires après, le père de Duo lui avait laissé les clés, aussi il trouvait ça plus simple de tout récupérer d'un coup.

Alors qu'il se chargeait comme des mules avec les manteaux de tout le monde, il vit Trowa se baisser et lui tendre quelque chose.

_ Tiens, il y a ça qui vient de tomber, il y a ton nom dessus, lui dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe.

_ Mon nom ? S'étonna le japonais en reconnaissant l'écriture de Duo. Tu peux prendre les manteaux ? Demanda-t-il à Trowa qui les prit sans rechigner, ne laissant que celui du japonais et du châtain. Vous êtes tous crevés, je veux pas vous retarder, expliqua-t-il en désignant l'enveloppe d'un signe du menton, allez-y et bonne fin de nuit.

_ Merci, à toi aussi, répondit Trowa en quittant le vestiaire, comme il put, tellement chargé qu'il ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds.

Il était crevé, si il arrivait à rentrer et à trouver son lit, ce serait un miracle. Il déposa le tas de manteaux sur une table et chacun vint se servir.

_ Où est Heero ? Il s'est endormi dans les vestiaires ? Demanda Duo en rigolant.

_ Nan, il arrive, lui répondit Trowa, il nous a dit de pas l'attendre, précisa-t-il pour ceux qui ne dépendait pas du japonais pour rentrer, c'est à dire tout le monde, sauf Duo.

_ Ba et moi ? Fit-il tout penaud. Il veut quand même pas faire la vaisselle avant de partir ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

_ Non, sourit Trowa, amusé. J'ai trouvé une lettre par terre à son nom et je crois qu'il voulait la lire, répondit-il simplement.

Personne ne trouva ça bizarre, trop fatigué ou trop cuit pour relever l'étrangeté de la situation. Duo les accompagna à leur véhicule et les salua avant de refaire le chemin inverse et refermer derrière eux pour rejoindre le japonais et le forcer à rentrer, quand, dans le brouillard alcoolisé de son esprit, il repassa lentement les derniers mots de Trowa.

Il se figea. son cœur s'arrêta de battre et ses yeux s'embuèrent aussitôt.

Non … Pitié … Pas ça …

Les doigts crispés sur sa chemise là où aurait dû se trouver son cœur si il ne venait pas de se briser, il laissa ses jambes le porter lentement jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il s'arrêta dans le chambranle de la porte, juste le temps de s'assurer que ce qui se trouvait déplié dans les mains du brun était bien ce qu'il craignait.

Heero fut coupé dans ses pensées par une ombre devant la lumière qui venait du couloir. Il releva la tête pour trouver Duo devant lui, pâle comme la mort et le souffle court. Il le dévisagea comme si il ne le reconnaissait pas, les yeux hagards et Duo su qu'il avait tout lu.

Les yeux glaciers qui se posèrent sur lui l'achevèrent totalement et il n'en supporta pas d'avantage. Réprimant un sanglot, il fit demi-tour à une vitesse incroyable pour quelqu'un dans son état et s'enfuit en courant. Il n'entendit même pas le cri du japonais qui l'appelait.

Il sorti et dévala les escaliers sans prendre la peine de penser à ce qu'il faisait, il avait laissé son manteau, ses clés, son portable … Il était en chemise dehors en plein mois de novembre et à au moins trente minutes en voiture de chez lui.

Il ne voyait rien, il courrait comme pour fuir la mort, il ne voulait que courir, ne pas s'arrêter, ne pas réfléchir … Les seuls mots qui tournaient encore et toujours dans sa tête étaient « Heero » et « lettre » et ça tournait en boucle. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait écrit cette lettre ?

En une nuit, sa vie avait basculé ...

Il courrait toujours, ses larmes l'aveuglant. Il ne vit pas les phares, n'entendit pas le klaxon, le crissement de pneus, les cris … pas plus qu'il ne sentit un bras autour de sa taille le tirer violemment en arrière … il ne sentit pas non plus le choc de son crâne sur le trottoir … il constata juste que tout devenait noir …

.

.

.

* * *

Alors, ce début ? J'espère que ça vous plait et que vous me suivrez une nouvelle fois ...

A bientôt (l'histoire est bouclée, reste plus que la correction, ça devrait aller vite )


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tou(te)s, voici la suite ! J'ai l'impression que pour l'instant ça vous plaît, je crois d'ailleurs avoir répondu à tout le monde, voyons voir si ça va continuer sur cette voie, pas sûre pas sûre …

Merci à celles (ceux) qui me suivent en tout cas !

.

**Une nuit pour consoler**

Une sensation de flotter dans du coton … Ce fut sa première pensée.

La seconde fut quelque chose comme : Putain !

Il en avait pris des cuites dans sa vie mais là, il avait fort ! Il ne se souvenait de rien du tout, la seule certitude qu'il avait c'était le goût dans sa bouche qui lui faisait vaguement penser qu'il avait bu du gin et sûrement d'autres choses d'ailleurs.

Bon, premier point : Pourquoi se serait-il saoulé ?

Réfléchir ….

Son anniversaire ! Oui ça y était, ça revenait tout doucement.

Hier, il fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans. Bon, c'était une bonne chose. Sans y penser, sans même ouvrir les yeux, il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira.

Il se cala un peu mieux dans le lit et se fit une raison. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé autant tenter de se souvenir de tout. Si il était bourré, il n'était pas rentré seul, alors qui l'avait ramené ? Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui osaient affronter le démon-tornade – Duo ivre, oui – et c'était donc soit son frère soit …

Heero ! La fin de la soirée, la lettre, sa fuite …

Tout lui revint à une vitesse telle qu'il fut presque sonné et manqua de s'évanouir.

Oh non …

Il se rappelait de tout sauf de comment il était arrivé dans son lit …

Minute papillon !

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il savait que ce n'était pas son lit. Il pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil sur son visage, or son lit n'était pas orienté ainsi... Où était-il ? Quelqu'un l'avait trouvé ivre mort dans la rue et l'avait recueilli par bonté d'âme ? Ou peut-être était-ce un psychopathe qui le garderait prisonnier ? Oui il avait une fâcheuse tendance à imaginer des scénarios catastrophes quand il était stressé et alors ?

_ Bon, ça y est ? Tu émerges ? Demanda une voix qu'il reconnu sans peine.

Merde !

Alors il l'avait rattrapé finalement. Dans un brusque retour en enfance, Duo s'enfouit sous la couette en réalisant chez qui il se trouvait, pensant que peut-être, lorsqu'il ressortirait sa tête, le décor aurait changé et que le cauchemar serait terminé.

_ Arrête de faire ça, j'ai horreur de ça et tu le sais, soupira une Heero fortement contrarié de la réaction de son ami.

Duo savait oui, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Néanmoins, il savait aussi que lorsque le brun prenait ce ton là, il ne fallait pas le pousser, aussi sortit-il sa tête et se résolut-il à ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Et ce qu'il redoutait le plus arriva. Il vit.

Il vit dans les yeux glacés d'Heero qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il était en colère et, finalement, même si il était abattu, il se fit une raison, il s'y était préparé même si il aurait préféré qu'il l'apprenne autrement.

Mais quelle idée à la con d'écrire cette lettre et de la garder sur lui pensant qu'ainsi elle serait à l'abri ! Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la laisser chez lui au cas où Heero tombe dessus un jour, c'était réussi !

_ Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il piteusement. Je vais m'en aller ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en tentant de se lever.

Une main se posa sur son torse et le repoussa sans douceur sur le lit. Il y retomba dans un hoquet de surprise et releva aussitôt les yeux sur Heero. Il était toujours en colère mais pas seulement, il y avait autre chose … mais quoi ?

_ Heero ?

_ Tu ne bouges pas baka, gronda le brun.

_ Mais ...tu es en colère, tu m'en veux je le vois bien, il vaut mieux que je rentre, je comprends tu sais, je... cafouilla-t-il avant d'être coupé.

_ Ta gueule ! Ferme-la Duo ! Lui lança le japonais sans même élever la voix, il n'en avait pas besoin, son timbre à lui seul était suffisamment menaçant, quoique le regard qu'il lui lançait et le doigt qu'il pointait sur lui y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose aussi.

Duo déglutit. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, sauf peut-être la fois où il l'avait surpris en train d'essayer d'ouvrir sa voiture après une soirée très arrosée pour rentrer chez lui. Il lui avait collé une droite et l'avait ramené lui-même.

_ Je sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en mettre une ! Gronda encore le brun en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

Dire que Duo était choqué serait un euphémisme. Il savait bien que Heero le prendrait mal mais de là à vouloir le frapper, lui qui s'était toujours montré si tolérant.

_ Est-ce que tu réalises au moins ou tu ne t'en souviens même plus ? L'interrogea-t-il un ton plus haut cette fois. Tu as failli mourir bordel ! Reprit-il en voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux violets. Tu ne te rappelles pas t'être jeté sous une voiture peut-être ? Finit-il par crier.

Cette fois, Duo se leva d'un bond. Il ne portait qu'un boxer mais il s'en foutait totalement.

_ Quoi ? Cria-t-il.

Heero le regarda ouvrir de grands yeux.

_ Ce n'était pas volontaire ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

_ Vo... Tu crois que j'ai voulu me suicider ? S'étonna Duo. C'est ça ? Insista-t-il en voyant que le japonais ne répondait pas.

_ Quand je t'ai vu courir en direction de la route, commença le brun d'une voix nettement plus calme, j'ai prié pour que tu ralentisses mais …, il déglutit et passa une main sur ses yeux. Alors j'ai accéléré, reprit-il d'une voix tremblante, j'ai couru comme jamais en voyant que tu ne t'arrêtais pas malgré les phares qui se rapprochaient. J'ai juste eu le temps de t'attraper et de te tirer sur le trottoir. On a perdu l'équilibre et tu t'es assommé, termina-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

Duo le contempla en silence, ne sachant quoi dire. Il commençait juste à prendre conscience de ce qui avait failli se passer à cause de sa réaction puérile de fuir les situations qui le gênaient. Il avait faillit mourir et entraîner Heero avec lui.

De stupeur il s'effondra à genoux sur le parquet de la chambre et porta ses mains à sa poitrine comme pour s'aider à respirer.

Heero s'approcha et se laissa à tomber à ses côtés, il lui releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les prunelles mouillées.

_ J'ai cru te perdre cette nuit Duo, est-ce que tu réalises ? J'ai cru te voir mourir là, sous mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien faire ….

Sans que Duo ne s'y attende une seule seconde, Heero l'attira à lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer si fort qu'il cru étouffer.

N'osant pas faire le moindre geste, il resta sans bouger, se laissant bercer par son fantasme vivant, le rêve de sa vie, attendant qu'il reprenne car il savait que la discussion n'était pas finie. Et effectivement, Heero se redressa et passa ses mains sous les bras de Duo pour le relever avant de le

guider jusqu'au lit.

_ Tu t'es cogné la tête violemment, reste assis, lui ordonna-t-il.

_ Heero, s'il te plaît, dis-moi, je ne supporte pas d'attendre comme ça, supplia Duo. Il faut que je sache, tu veux que je m'en aille ? Lui demanda-t-il sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Tu ne devines pas ? Grogna Heero. Tu crois que je ne suis en colère que parce que tu as failli mourir ? Il n'y a rien d'autre selon toi qui puisse justifier mon humeur ? L'interrogea-t-il en plissant les yeux et la voix dangereusement basse.

Duo secoua la tête, il ne savait pas où il voulait en venir mais là c'était de la torture, le faire attendre comme ça …

_ Heero, s'il te plaît, si tu m'as un jour considéré comme ton ami, dis-moi ce qu'il en est et arrête les devinettes, je voudrais rentrer chez moi, j'ai mal partout et je suis fatigué et … j'ai besoin d'être seul, avoua Duo dans un souffle, honteux de se conduire si lâchement.

_ Si je t'ai un jour considéré comme un ami ? Répéta Heero l'air complètement ahuri. Tu te fous de ma gueule ! S'écria-t-il. Tu vois c'est de ça que je te parle ! J'en rien à battre que tu sois gay Duo, mais le peu de confiance que tu as en moi alors que tu prétends m'aimer … Je trouve ça risible et extrêmement blessant, finit-il dans une grimace.

Duo releva violemment la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux du japonais. Il pouvait y lire une telle colère mais en même temps une sincérité évidente.

_ J'avais si peur, murmura Duo, tu … on a jamais parlé de ça, je ne savais pas ce que tu pouvais penser de l'homosexualité, continua-t-il dans un souffle. Je sais que tu es tolérant, que tu es quelqu'un de bien mais … la peur de te perdre était trop forte, conclut-il en retenant un sanglot et en se tordant les mains.

Heero soupira, se passa une main sur le visage, les cernes qu'il arborait prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir, si ce n'est pas du tout, et le ventre de Duo se contracta de culpabilité. Finalement, le brun s'avança et finit par s'asseoir près du châtain.

En étant honnête, il était aussi en colère contre lui-même, de ne rien avoir vu, de ne rien avoir fait, de l'avoir laissé partir après avoir lu la lettre, si il était arrivé une seconde plus tard Duo serait … Rien que d'y penser le fit frissonner d'effroi.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui me met le plus en colère, commença Heero sans même le regarder, que tu m'aies caché ça tout ce temps ou que tu ne m'aies pas fait confiance, continua-t-il d'une voix assez calme malgré tout. Je crois que … je crois que je peux comprendre que tu aies eu peur, avança-t-il en hésitant un peu. Mais, je ne sais pas … je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu garder ça pour toi tout ce temps et …

_ Dix ans, le coupa Duo d'une voix morne.

_ Ouais, souffla le brun, dix ans. Duo … je ...

_ Non, le coupa encore une fois ce dernier d'une voix de plus en plus basse. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas de ta … pitié, fit-il d'une voix plaintive. Je t'ai trahi, j'en suis conscient, ajouta-t-il, je m'en excuse mais je ne peux pas revenir dessus. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis dix ans, asséna-t-il d'un coup d'une voix plus ferme en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je vis avec cette douleur depuis tout ce temps et en même temps j'ai le bonheur immense de vivre auprès de toi et même si tu ne veux pas me revoir avant un moment, j'espère que notre amitié sera suffisante pour que tu veuilles bien me revoir un jour... s'il te plaît …

Duo ne réfléchissait pas, il laissait les mots sortir comme il les ressentait au fond de lui. Et même si il était atrocement gêné au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait de ce qu'il avait écrit dans cette lettre, il n'en pensait pas moins ce qu'il disait.

Heero ne répondit pas et se contenta de le tirer à lui, le prenant dans ses bras comme il l'avait déjà fait si souvent, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander combien de fois Duo avait considéré ce geste amical comme une torture. Il ne le relâcha pas pour autant, conscient qu'ils avaient besoin tous les deux de cette étreinte.

_ Duo-kun, commença-t-il tendrement sans desserrer ses bras, je n'ai pas pitié de toi, je souffre pour toi ce n'est pas pareil. Maintenant c'est vrai que je me suis senti trahi quelque part, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois gay qui me dérange mais que tu me l'ais caché. Pourtant, en y repensant je me dis que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, jamais je ne m'éloignerais de toi pour une raison pareille.

Duo se redressa, s'éloignant du corps du japonais contre lequel il tentait de ne pas sangloter. Il le fixa de ses yeux rougis et lui fit un petit sourire triste.

_ Ça ne te fait pas peur ? Lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

_ De ? S'étonna Heero.

_ Et bien que … je sois amoureux de toi, souffla Duo.

Heero prit un moment pour réfléchir et Duo le laissa faire, sans rien dire, lui laissant le temps d'y penser calmement, une boule au ventre.

_ Je ne sais pas. Là tout de suite, non. Mais avec du recul, j'ai peur que tu n'en souffres que davantage et je … j'espère que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui …

_ Non ! Ne termine pas ta phrase si c'est pour me dire que je rencontrerais quelqu'un qui me fera t'oublier, se défendit Duo en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas l'entendre, parce que quoi que tu en penses, je sais que jamais je n'aimerai un autre homme comme je t'aime toi, même si je trouve un compagnon un jour, ça ne sera jamais toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis fait une raison, finit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

_ C'est de ça qu'il s'agit justement Duo, rebondit aussitôt le japonais. J'ai du mal à concevoir que tu puisses faire ta vie, rencontrer quelqu'un tout en restant près de moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais si c'est plus facile pour toi, alors je comprendrais que tu veuilles t'éloigner, conclut-il en baissant la tête.

_ Tu ne m'as pas écouté ou quoi ? Lui demanda Duo en secouant la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Cette conversation est surréaliste … souffla-t-il pour lui-même. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner, reprit-il plus haut, je veux qu'on continue comme avant, que l'on fasse comme si tu n'avais jamais lu cette lettre, sauf que maintenant tu sauras, expliqua le châtain en le fixant intensément. Je pense que ce qui se passe là va me permettre d'aller de l'avant, j'étais coincé dans mon secret et maintenant je me sens comme libéré, en partie du moins, continua-t-il. Je crois même que je vais aller voir mes parents pour le leur dire, autant profiter de la présence de Solo, je ne voudrais pas lui apprendre par téléphone. Il le faut, sinon je ne pourrais jamais vivre comme je le veux, j'en ai marre de me cacher.

_ Tes parents sont des gens biens Duo, je suis sûr qu'ils ne te rejetteront pas, même si ils mettent du temps à s'y faire, l'encouragea Heero.

_ Oui, il est temps que je fasse le point. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours avant qu'on se revoit 'Ro, ajouta-t-il tout bas. Je suis … quand je repense à tout ce que j'ai écris en pensant que si un jour tu devais le lire alors je serais loin … ça me gêne en fait … reconnut-il en regardant ailleurs cette fois.

Heero rougit en se rappelant également certains passage. Ce n'était pas évident à gérer, de savoir que son meilleur ami, son « petit frère », avait des vues sur lui, qu'il pensait à « ce genre de choses »... Il lui faudrait quelques jours pour en faire abstraction également.

_ Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, approuva-t-il alors, mais si tu as besoin de moi je ne veux pas que tu hésites, ajouta-t-il soudainement en se levant pour reprendre contenance. Quand comptes-tu aller voir tes parents ?

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ A peine midi, répondit le brun après avoir jeté un œil à son réveil que Duo n'avait pas vu.

_ Je vais les laisser déjeuner tranquille, je les rejoindrai pour le café.

_ Ok, souffla Heero. M'en veut pas mais puisque tu vas un peu mieux, j'irai bien dormir, déclara-t-il piteusement, je t'ai veillé au cas où tu aurais des nausées ou …

_ Oh pardon ! S'écria Duo en sortant dans le couloir. Je suis trop con, je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de problèmes, je prends une douche et j'y vais, merci pour tout, je t'appellerai c'est promis, enchaîna-t-il à tout allure avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous les yeux médusés du japonais.

Heero s'approcha alors calmement de la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle le châtain s'était enfui.

_ Duo, l'appela-t-il à travers la porte, je te pardonne pour avoir manqué de me faire mourir de peur, mais ne recommence jamais ça et à partir de maintenant, plus de cachotterie. Je serai toujours ton ami Duo, appelle-moi, à bientôt, termina-t-il d'une voix douce avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Duo se laissa aller contre le mur froid de la douche, reprenant son souffle après les mots du brun qui l'avaient profondément touché. Ses larmes coulaient mais il s'en moquait. Cette matinée marquait un tournant dans sa vie, d'une manière totalement imprévue et légèrement douloureuse mais au moins il pouvait enfin se débarrasser de ce sentiment de trahison et de lâcheté qu'il se traînait depuis dix ans déjà.

.

* * *

.

_ Ahhh ! Duo ! Ahhhh … c'est trop bon … encore …. ahhh … oui …

Les gémissements et autres plaintes rauques de désir s'élevaient dans la chambre où régnait une douce pénombre. Sur le lit, un corps alangui dans les draps profitait du savoir-faire de son amant en matière de fellation.

Duo sentait les doigts de son compagnon caresser voluptueusement sa nuque pour l'inciter à le prendre plus loin dans sa bouche et il obéit de bon cœur, avalant le sexe dressé devant lui en le caressant de sa langue au passage, malaxant les bourses à la peau veloutée, il téta le gland comme une friandise et son amant laissa échapper un grognement sauvage où il crut reconnaître son nom.

Il stoppa tout de même avant que sa victime ne rende les armes ou sinon il n'aurait plus rien pour jouer.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le surplombant, et avança pour se placer au dessus de ses hanches avant de s'empaler doucement sur lui sans le lâcher des yeux. Il le défiait allègrement, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre gémissement. Il se délectait des yeux noirs de désirs de son compagnon, se demandant si il avait rêvé ou si ils avaient vraiment été bleus un jour tellement la pupille semblait dilatée.

Enfin, il le sentit en lui jusqu'à la garde et il se permit de relâcher son souffle. Les mains de son amant étaient crispées sur ses hanches au point qu'il en aurait des hématomes le lendemain mais il s'en foutait.

Renonçant à faire durer le plaisir, il abdiqua aux suppliques de son compagnon et entreprit de se lever et se rabaisser à un rythme de plus en plus soutenue, violent, à tel point que le son de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre résonna dans toute la pièce, ils ne pouvaient se retenir ni l'un ni l'autre de crier leur plaisir et ils devinrent franchement bestiaux, le vocabulaire devint plus cru, plus salace et eut un effet dévastateur.

Ils jouirent violemment et les mouvements commencèrent à se calmer, à ralentir, pour s'arrêter totalement avant que Duo ne se laisse retomber sur le torse puissant sous lui et que deux bras ne l'attrapent pour le maintenir à cette place.

_ Whaou … souffla-t-il, je suis épuisé, c'était le dernier round … j'en peux plus, c'était trop bon …

_ Tu es sûr ? Demanda son compagnon en mordillant son oreille.

Duo se dégagea en riant et fit l'effort suprême de relever un peu la tête pour fixer les yeux redevenus bleus.

_ Zech ! Ça fait trois fois ! S'indigna-t-il mollement.

_ Je ne te pensais pas si faignant au lit, se moqua doucement le blond en laissant glisser ses doigts sur le flanc de son amant.

_ Hey ! S'offusqua Duo. Laisse-moi me reposer un peu tu veux ?

Ils chahutèrent un moment avant que Duo ne jette un œil au réveil et se relève en grimaçant. Ils auraient peut-être dû y aller plus doucement, il allait avoir du mal à s'asseoir …

_ Hummm ! Fit-il en s'étirant. Il faut qu'on y aille, on va être en retard sinon.

Zech jeta à son tour un regard au réveil pour voir que son amant avait raison, il était bientôt 18 heures et ils devaient encore se doucher, s'habiller et se rendre à la soirée organisée par les amis de Duo. C'était une grande première à ce qu'il avait compris, Duo n'avait jamais présenté de petit ami à son groupe de copains et en plus cela ne faisait que 5 mois qu'il avait fait son coming-out à sa famille et aux autres.

Apparemment, il en avait perdu quelques uns dans l'histoire mais il lui disait toujours avec le sourire que maintenant au moins il savait qui étaient ses vrais amis. Zech n'était pas vraiment convaincu, peut-être à cause de la lueur de tristesse qui brillait au fond de ses yeux les rares fois où il en parlait.

Le blond redoutait cette soirée. Il allait rencontrer le fameux Heero. Il savait parfaitement qui il était et ce qu'il représentait. Après tout, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Duo 6 mois plutôt, il était en train de se prendre une cuite sévère. En tant que barman, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de spectacle mais ce mec là … Il pouvait simplement pas le laisser faire sans intervenir. Lui qui ne se mêlait jamais de la vie des clients, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser des questions.

Au début c'était juste pour qu'il arrête de boire et au fur et à mesure de son histoire, la curiosité l'avait emportée. Quand ils s'étaient séparés ce soir-là, cette nuit-là, ils étaient devenus amis. Ils s'étaient revus à de nombreuses reprises et en de nombreuses occasions, toutes provoquées, et au bout de 2 mois, Zech avait réussi à le faire céder. Il avait suffit d'une promenade dans un parc, sous les arbres bourgeonnant du mois de mai, un soir où le vent s'était levé et où ils s'étaient mis à marcher plus prêts l'un de l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Et puis … ils avaient fait le reste, tout naturellement.

Mais il avait vraiment eut l'impression de lutter pour l'avoir. De devoir le faire céder donc. Céder, oui. Parce que Duo étant ce qu'il était, il s'était mis en tête de rester célibataire jusqu'à ce qu'un jour peut-être il finisse par oublier ses sentiments pour ce Heero. Il ne s'imaginait pas sortir avec quelqu'un, lui faire croire des choses, lui laisser espérer des choses et lui cacher le grand amour de sa vie.

Il avait fallu toute la persuasion du blond pour le convaincre de tenter le coup avec lui. Il aimait beaucoup Duo mais il n'était pas amoureux et ça tombait bien, Duo n'était pas amoureux de lui. En attendant, ils pouvaient passer du bon temps ensemble, en toute confiance et il ne pensait pas qu'au sexe.

Ils avaient dîné au restaurant, passé des week-end à la campagne, assisté à des concerts, … Et s'étaient découverts des points communs et des envies communes. A tel point que ce soir Duo le présentait à ses amis et à Heero.

Heero qu'il avait continué à voir. Heero qu'il avait eu du mal à retourner voir, au point que Zech avait dû l'y pousser presque chaque fois. Au final, il ne l'avait revu que peu de fois depuis l'incident de la lettre et toujours en groupe. Mais il lui manquait et ça se voyait.

Alors en bon ami, petit-ami, Zech l'encourageait chaque fois. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet chaque fois que Duo passait un moment avec lui. Il n'était peut-être pas amoureux mais il ne voulait pas le perdre pour autant et il savait qu'il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face au japonais.

_ Zech ? Je croyais que tu me rejoindrais sous la douche ? S'étonna gentiment Duo, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Le blond se releva, nu, et lui sourit avant de lui voler un baiser et de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

_ Je n'aurai pas pu me retenir si je t'avais rejoint et je sais que tu m'en aurais voulu si je nous avais mis en retard, lui expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire taquin.

Si Duo aperçut la légère étincelle d'inquiétude au fond des yeux de son amant, il n'en dit rien et le laissa prendre sa douche. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre les sentiments qui agitaient son blond, les paroles rassurantes qu'il lui dirait seraient fausses et il savait que Zech le savait. Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre, son cœur était toujours hanté par Heero.

Soupirant, il s'habilla, démêla ses cheveux qu'il coiffa en queue haute et sauta au cou de son amant qui sortait de la salle d'eau en serviette. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se frottant éhontément contre lui.

_ Zech, je t'adore, murmura-t-il à même sa bouche. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, c'est d'accord ? Lui demanda-t-il avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

_ Je le sais mon cœur, le rassura le blond, et je le sens aussi, le taquina-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses fesses pour coller leur bassin.

_ Obsédé ! S'exclama Duo en riant.

Zech hocha la tête tout en lui palpant allègrement le bas des reins avant de lui planter un baiser du bout des lèvres et d'aller s'habiller à son tour.

.

* * *

.

_ Tout va bien mon cœur ? Susurra Zech en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Il le sentit se raidir, dos contre son torse. Était-ce la surprise de ne pas l'avoir vu arriver ou le fait que ses amis soient tout autour d'eux ? Cela faisait à peine une demie-heure qu'ils étaient là et tout le monde était arrivé. Les présentations avaient été sommaires, chacun attendait le moment de passer à table pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Le moment de l'apéritif était réservé, a priori, au badinage et discussions futiles. Zech parlait justement des derniers sondages en date sur l'évolution du chômage avec Catherine et Trowa lorsqu'il avait vu son amant s'éloigner vers la baie vitrée.

Après s'être excusé, il l'avait rejoint et n'avait hésité qu'une seconde pour savoir si il pouvait se permettre ce geste tendre. Après tout, il était temps que les amis de Duo soient témoins de leur affection, qu'ils comprennent réellement, dans les faits et pas seulement en théorie, ce qu'être gay impliquait.

_ Oui, répondit doucement Duo en se laissant aller dans les bras puissants du blond. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Ajouta-t-il en se retournant dans son étreinte.

_ Tu avais l'air ailleurs, s'expliqua le blond.

_ Non, ça va, t'inquiète pas, ça me fait bizarre c'est tout, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, je sais que c'est moi qui me monte la tête, je stressais pour cette soirée mais ils t'ont bien accepté jusque là et … je sais pas … c'est étrange c'est tout, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Duo … soupira Zech.

Duo leva un sourcil, l'air de rien, mais voyant que Zech ne s'y laissait pas prendre, il abdiqua.

_ Ok, j'avoue, souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux. Tu me connais trop bien, c'est pas possible de te cacher quoi que ce soit, continua-t-il sur le même ton. En fait, je sais pas ce qui se passe avec Heero, mais il est bizarre ce soir. Il est … froid, expliqua-t-il avant de secouer la tête, non … il est avec moi comme avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment, tu vois ? Demanda-t-il au blond en espérant qu'il ait compris.

_ Oh ! D'accord, compris Zech. Je m'en doutais un peu, c'est le seul qui ne m'a pas dit un mot, il m'a juste « virilement » serré la main, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il avec une petite grimace. C'est même étonnant, j'aurai pensé qu'il voudrait connaître mieux le mec de son meilleur ami, tu sais genre « si tu le fais souffrir, t'auras à faire à moi » et tout ça quoi … termina-t-il en prenant une grosse voix et en fronçant les sourcils.

Il fut récompensé par l'éclat de rire cristallin qui échappa à Duo, attirant immanquablement l'attention sur eux. Si le tableau qu'ils offraient en charma plus d'un, d'autres firent une tête laissant présager des ennuis, taquineries ou autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

_ Bon, les amoureux, si vous êtes enfin revenus parmi nous, on pourrait passer à table non ? Les interpella le maître de maison.

_ Et ba quoi Quatre, t'as jamais été amoureux ? Ou t'es jaloux parce qu'avec Sylvia vous avez déjà fini le stade du « il n'y a que toi qui compte, le monde autour n'existe plus » ? Le taquina Trowa pour soutenir Duo.

Un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva alors dans l'immense salon où la douzaines de convives prenaient maintenant place autour de la grande table. Chacun y allait de son commentaire, de son anecdote et les rougeurs sur les joues de Duo furent vite oubliées. Ce dernier s'installa à côté de Zech et leva les yeux pour voir Heero presque en face de lui. Il lui sourit naturellement et même si son ami lui répondit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Avait-il eu un problème avant de venir ? Même si ils se voyaient toujours, Duo passait quand même beaucoup de temps avec son blond et sans dire qu'il négligeait son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait se voiler la face. Force était de constater qu'il consacrait moins de temps à Heero et qu'il n'était plus au courant de toute sa vie comme avant.

C'était pourtant une nécessité si il voulait ne plus souffrir autant. Heero était hétéro. C'était une réalité avec laquelle il allait devoir vivre pour toujours. Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

La discussion allait bon train, ou plutôt les discussions. Avec autant de monde autour de la table, il y avait forcément plusieurs sujets qui courraient.

_ Bon, c'est pas tout ça, déclara Sally soudainement, mais on ne sait toujours pas comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux ? Demanda-t-elle sen se tournant vers Zech en face de qui elle était assise.

Un silence brusque tomba dans la pièce et de nombreuses paires d'yeux curieux fixèrent le couple en vedette malgré lui. Duo se gratta la gorge, ne pouvant s'empêcher de couler un regard vers le japonais qui arborait un masque froid et impénétrable, poliment attentif mais sans plus.

Zech pris alors la main de Duo qui reposait sur la table et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de répondre en souriant à la jeune femme.

_ Je suis barman, commença-t-il d'une voix claire, et Duo est entré dans mon club un soir de mars. Il s'est installé au bar, seul, et a commencé à boire. D'habitude, je ne me mêle pas de la vie des clients mais … il s'interrompit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Duo qui avait tourné la tête pour le regarder également.

_ Mais ? Demanda Wufei à la surprise de tout le monde.

Zech sembla reprendre ses esprits et se ressaisit, prenant juste conscience du silence qui s'était fait, l'assemblée attendant la fin de son histoire. Il leur sourit, de ce sourire éblouissant qui avait fait craquer Duo et ce dernier eut un rictus moqueur en voyant les yeux de ses amis briller, Zech avait été accepté. Ne restait que le japonais …

_ Et bien en fait, reprit Zech, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser partir sans lui parler. C'est aussi simple que ça, il fallait que je sache son nom, que j'entende sa voix … et 2 mois plus tard j'ai enfin réussi à le convaincre de me laisser une chance et ma chance dure depuis 4 mois maintenant, expliqua-t-il en souriant toujours.

Le simple échange de regard avec Duo juste avant avait suffit pour qu'il comprenne que le châtain ne voulait pas que ses amis apprennent qu'il était en train de se bourrer joyeusement la gueule à cause d'une de ses déprimes chroniques. Il aurait dû expliquer alors son chagrin d'amour et ça c'était hors de question. Le blond avait donc enjolivé le tout et c'était très bien comme ça.

_ Oh, c'est romantique, souffla Sylvia en rigolant, dommage que ça se passe dans un bar, ajouta-t-elle piteusement.

Quatre lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe en se levant et fit un clin d'œil à Duo, rouge pivoine.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment un bar en fait, c'est un night-club, on donne des concert également, expliqua Zech pour relancer la conversation.

_ Ce n'est pas un boulot pour étudiant ça normalement ? Le coupa brusquement Heero d'une voix nonchalante tout en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Sa question jeta un froid glacial dans le salon et Duo ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

_ Heero ! S'écria-t-il. Ça va pas non ? Se fâcha-t-il.

_ Laisse mon cœur, le coupa Zech en posant une main sur sa cuisse pour le calmer. A vrai dire, tu n'as pas tort, répondit-il ensuite à Heero d'une voix très calme. C'est un boulot que j'ai commencé pour payer mes études mais j'ai découvert une passion, expliqua-t-il. Inventer des cocktails, rencontrer des personnes différentes tous les soirs, découvrir de nouveaux groupes de musique ou de nouveaux chanteurs, … énuméra-t-il. Ça me plaisait tellement que quand j'ai obtenu mon master en gestion et communication, je me suis lancé, j'ai acheté un club, conclut-il sous les yeux surpris des invités.

_ C'est ton propre club ? S'étonna Dorothy, prouvant par là qu'elle suivait la conversation autant que Trowa le lui permettait alors qu'il tentait de la distraire gentiment par des caresses sur la nuque . Mais tu as quel âge ?

_ 28 ans, répondit Zech poliment.

Si la conversation reprit normalement à partir de ce moment et grâce à Quatre et Sylvia qui avait apporté la suite des plats, Duo, lui, ne décolérait pas. Aussi quand, à la fin du repas, Sylvia voulut se lever pour aller préparer le café, il la prit de vitesse.

_ Laisse Syl', tu en as assez fait ce soir, je sais où c'est, je vais le faire, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine sans attendre de réponse.

Il avait besoin de se retirer un peu, de se mettre au calme. Si ses amis et Zech avaient sympathisé et devisaient gaiement, la tension entre Heero et lui n'était pas passée inaperçue et il ne supportait plus cette ambiance. Bizarrement, il se sentait comme étranger, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir à sa place.

Il se saisit d'un filtre qu'il plaça machinalement dans la cafetière avant de la remplir de la quantité de café adéquat. Toujours sans réfléchir, il ajouta l'eau en soupirant, se passa une main sur le visage et se posta bêtement devant la machine, attendant qu'elle fasse son office.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir mais sentit parfaitement deux bras passer autour de sa taille pour l'attirer en arrière. Il suivit le mouvement et laissa sa tête se poser sur une épaule musclée. Un parfum enivrant lui parvint et il inspira fortement.

_ Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi Duo, s'excusa piteusement le japonais.

Le châtain soupira. Il ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre lui. Il le savait depuis des années. Et le japonais aussi le savait. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer le comportement de Heero envers Zech. Si jamais il fermait les yeux cette fois, qu'en serait-il à leur prochaine rencontre ?

_ Pourquoi Heero ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison qui justifie tes agressions répétées envers mon copain et peut-être que je te pardonnerais, murmura Duo sans changer de position.

_ … Je suis désolé, se répéta le brun. Je n'ai pas le droit de réagir comme ça, je le sais, mais … s'interrompit-il en se grattant la gorge, Duo je ne veux pas te perdre et c'est égoïste, asséna-t-il brusquement.

Duo se tendit et les bras du japonais se resserrèrent compulsivement autour de lui.

_ Attends, fit-il, pensant que Duo voulait partir. Je m'exprime mal, voulut-il s'expliquer, c'est juste que … je sais que dans mon rôle de grand frère protecteur, se reprit-il, j'aurai dû m'intéresser à lui, être sympa tout en montrant qu'il avait intérêt à bien se comporter avec toi, lui poser des questions pour apprendre à le connaître, énuméra-t-il sans relâcher Duo. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces, te voir avec lui Duo c'est … j'y arrive pas et je sais que c'est dégueulasse, finit-il en baissant la voix.

_ Parce que c'est un mec, cru comprendre le châtain, profondément attristé.

_ Non, se défendit Heero. Ça aurait été une fille, je crois que ça aurait été pareil. Comprends-moi, se justifia-t-il encore, tu ne nous as jamais présenté quiconque et connement, je crois que je m'étais persuadé que je t'aurai toujours près de moi, aussi disponible et attentif que depuis le début, expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée. Je suis possessif, tu le sais, et là ... je suis juste égoïstement jaloux et je me dégoûte pour ça quand je pense que c'est moi-même qui t'aie encouragé à trouver quelqu'un pour m'oublier, avoua-t-il enfin en soupirant.

Le cœur de Duo martelait horriblement dans sa poitrine, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de joie ou de douleur. Que son ami éprouve ça pour lui montrait à quel point Duo était important dans sa vie. Pourtant, ce dernier savait parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus, que c'était un amour peut-être plus que fraternel mais pas moins platonique pour autant. Heero était un putain d'hétéro, se répéta-t-il en boucle pendant au moins une bonne minute pendant laquelle un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, et rien que pour ça, ce n'était pas la peine de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit de physique entre eux.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se retourna dans les bras d'Heero et l'enlaça à son tour, se serrant tout contre lui. Ça ne leur était plus arrivé depuis l'incident de la lettre. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Ils savourèrent cette pause câlin dans un silence plus détendu avant que Duo ne reprenne la parole.

_ Si c'est pour ça alors … non je ne t'en veux pas, répondit-il au brun sans quitter le réconfort de ses bras. Je suis en partie responsable, je t'ai délaissé ces derniers temps, j'en suis conscient et ça ne se reproduira plus, même si on ne se voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant, je promets de toujours t'appeler pour prendre de tes nouvelles et de toujours être disponible si tu as besoin de moi, lui jura-t-il.

_ Je ne t'en demande pas tant Duo, répondit Heero, la gorge serrée. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, tu en subis déjà trop à cause de moi, je ferai des efforts, j'apprendrai à le connaître, de ce que j'ai vu, c'est quelqu'un de bien et …

Il fut coupé par l'entrée de leur sujet de discussion, venu voir pourquoi son amant mettait tant de temps à faire le café, et qui resta figé devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Il les observa en silence, les contemplant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, eux aussi le dévisageant, gênés comme si ils avaient commis une faute. Finalement, Zech leur sourit et s'avança vers eux.

_ Ça va mieux alors ? Les interrogea-t-il. J'avais peur que vous ne soyez fâchés, ajouta-t-il sereinement.

Heero relâcha soudainement Duo, lui-même se reculant tout aussi vite. Il avait eu l'impression étrange et stupide de tromper son amant.

_ Zech, souffla-t-il, je … heu … bafouilla-t-il, les joues rouges.

_ Ce n'est rien Duo, tout va bien mon cœur, le rassura le blond en passant une main sur sa joue. Je peux en déduire que si tout va mieux entre vous, nous pourrions faire connaissance correctement ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Heero, main tendue.

Le japonais le dévisagea, incrédule, avant de serrer la main de cet homme qui de toute évidence avait une confiance aveugle en son amant et n'était pas jaloux pour un sou.

.

.

Vous me haïssez ou pas encore ?

Non, comme ça, pour savoir, parce que ça va empirer en fait ….

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les gens ! Voici la suite, ne me détestez pas tout de suite hein …

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent, on dira que le féminin l'emporte pour une fois car je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de mec ici ;-) et merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot même si je ne peux pas répondre par mail (**Micromga** !).

Allez bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**Une nuit pour haïr**

Un grognement plaintif s'éleva dans la pièce. Un corps se mit lentement en mouvement, s'étirant doucement pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon encore endormi.

Duo n'avait pas eu sa dose de sommeil, définitivement pas. Ils s'étaient quittés très tard, une fois Heero de meilleure humeur envers Zech, la soirée s'était terminée dans une ambiance très agréable. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu une envie de pisser terrible, il serait resté couché …

Il prit finalement une douche avant d'aller préparer un brunch. Une fois levé, et même avec une bonne motivation – blonde la motivation – il lui était très difficile de paresser au lit. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Il entendit la douche couler de nouveau alors qu'il finissait de mettre la table. Il savait que son amant allait lui reprocher de l'avoir abandonné et il espérait que le repas qu'il venait de terminer d'installer le ferait rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

_ Ça sent bon mon cœur, déclara Zech en entrant dans le salon, torse nu, les cheveux mouillés, uniquement vêtu d'un jean.

Ce fut à cet instant que Duo comprit à quel point son amant avait l'esprit tortueux. Il se vengeait et de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit. Le faire choisir entre son estomac qui criait famine et sa libido qui venait de grimper en flèche à la vue de ce corps … envoûtant, c'était la pire des tortures ! Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait laissé seul à son réveil !

Tout à ses pensées, ses yeux braqués sur le torse nu, Duo ne vit pas tout de suite que ce dernier grossissait dans son champs de vision et il sursauta quand Zech lui planta un baiser sur le nez avant de s'asseoir à table et de se servir une tasse de thé.

Duo se ressaisit finalement et sans rien dire s'installa carrément sur les genoux de son amant, virant sans ménagement la tasse fumante et l'embrassa voracement, un baiser à couper le souffle.

_ Tu crois que je vais te laisser déjeuner tranquillement alors que tu te balades sous mon nez dans cette tenue ? Feula-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Zech eut un sourire en coin et plaqua le châtain contre lui, une main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser à son tour tout aussi goulûment et l'autre sur sa chute de rein pour le soutenir alors qu'il se levait pour retourner là où, selon lui, ils auraient dû rester. Il n'était même pas trois heure de l'après-midi après tout !

Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer, perdus dans leurs caresses. Soudain, Duo se retrouva à chevaucher Zech avec ardeur. Son sexe, puissamment logé en lui, lui procurait des sensations merveilleuses qui le déconnectaient purement et simplement du reste du monde.

Les mains de Zech sur ses hanches le guidaient et le caressaient tout à la fois. Duo se redressa, avalant entièrement la virilité de son amant à l'intérieur de lui et entrepris de se masturber sensuellement pour le plus grand bonheur du blond qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Les plaintes et autres gémissements de plaisir qui emplissaient la pièce ne gâchaient rien.

Pour faire durer l'acte au maximum de leurs possibilités, Zech ralentit la cadence de ses coups de reins, freinant ceux de Duo de ses mains qui n'avaient pas bougées. Duo lui envoya un regard noir et gronda en se sentant ainsi maintenu.

_ Zech ! Haleta-t-il. Plus vite … Plus fort, s'il te plaît, geignit-il encore.

_ On a tout notre temps mon cœur, répondit le blond en caressant doucement l'aine de Duo qui gémit.

_ Non ! Je te veux maintenant … plus loin en moi … je t'en prie … baise-moi ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix agitée.

Zech comprit à son ton que Duo n'était pas bien, quand il avait ses pulsions presque violentes c'était qu'il pensait à Heero. Et autant son cœur se serrait à l'idée que son amant pense à un autre que lui dans un tel moment, autant il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ses volontés. Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de sentir aimé, vivant …

Il lui obéit donc et reprit à un rythme démentiel avant de se redresser et de le plaquer contre le matelas pour s'enfoncer en lui plus fort, plus loin. Son sexe le pilonnait sans relâche et Duo hurlait son plaisir sans se contenir, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules, ses hanches, ses fesses, avec une bestialité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée avoir avant de la vivre.

Quant enfin, ils n'en purent plus, ils jouirent puissamment en gémissant tout deux et le blond s'affala sur son amant de tout son poids. Alors qu'il se retirait et passait une main tendre sur le visage de Duo pour l'embrasser, un claquement sec retentit dans l'appartement.

_ La porte ! S'exclama Duo en se redressant comme il put.

Zech se poussa, le laissant se relever en vitesse et enfiler son jean avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre. Il le suivit plus modérément, prenant le temps de remettre son sous-vêtement et son t-shirt en plus de son pantalon.

Il le trouva immobile dans le salon, fixant la table où trônait une boîte de gâteaux qui n'était pas là plus tôt, il en était certain.

_ Duo ? L'appela-t-il doucement devant son manque de réaction.

A sa grande surprise, le châtain ne répondit pas mais éclata en sanglots avant de tomber à genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Aussitôt, il fut sur lui, le redressant du mieux qu'il put pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Duo ? Répéta-t-il, franchement inquiet d'un coup.

_ C'était … Heero … sanglota-t-il. Il a dû … au moins ... nous entendre … ajouta-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui, gémit Duo. Il est le seul à avoir la clé et j'avais fermé, en plus c'est les gâteaux qu'il m'apporte toujours quand il vient sans prévenir … Oh mon dieu ! Je pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face, je dois le dégoûter ! S'écria-t-il avant de se remettre à pleurer.

_ Chut … chut, voulut l'apaiser Zech. Ce n'est pas si grave Duo, je t'assure, il sait que tu es gay et qu'on est ensemble, il doit bien se douter de ce que l'on fait tous les deux et puis, peut-être qu'il a juste voulut ne pas nous déranger … ajouta-t-il en lui caressant le dos.

Pendant un long moment, il le rassura de ses mots doux et de ses gestes apaisant. Il finit par le relever pour l'installer sur le canapé avant d'aller lui chercher une tasse de café.

Duo était mortifié, pourquoi avait-il fallut que Heero choisisse ce moment pour arriver à l'improviste ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La veille il avait réussi à briser la glace entre lui et Zech, à amorcer un début de relation cordiale et là … Comment Heero allait-il l'accueillir quand ils se reverraient ?

_ Tu réfléchis trop mon cœur et dans le vide en plus, commenta Zech en s'asseyant près de lui et en lui tendant sa tasse. Tu sais quoi ? Fit-il soudain. Va le voir, maintenant.

_ Quoi ! S'étonna Duo devant l'air si décidé du blond. T'es fou ?

_ Non, va le voir et tu seras fixé. Sinon, tu vas rester à retourner ça dans ta tête jusqu'à votre prochaine rencontre. Si ça trouve, il est aussi gêné que toi et du coup, aucun de vous ne fera le premier pas, ça peut durer des semaines ! Argumenta Zech très sérieusement.

Duo le dévisagea un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement acquiesça doucement.

_ C'est bien, le félicita Zech en lui posant un baiser sur le front. Maintenant tu vas prendre une douche, manger un petit truc et te rendre chez lui. De toute façon, il faut que je passe au club, il est presque six heure, lui rappela-t-il gentiment.

Au lieu d'obéir, Duo se pressa contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et son visage contre son torse.

_ Tu es un ange, souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

Zech s'esclaffa et baissa la tête pour l'embrasser.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux n'est-ce pas ? Le questionna-t-il en lui rendant ses lèvres. Duo voyons, le gronda-t-il faussement en voyant l'air interrogateur du châtain. Tu me prends pour un ange mais beaucoup d'autres voient sûrement en moi un manipulateur qui profite d'un moment de faiblesse dans ta vie pour profiter éhontément de toi, expliqua-t-il calmement malgré ses propos.

_ N'importe quoi ! S'emporta Duo. Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu viens de dire quand même ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Que crois-tu que tes amis pourraient penser de moi ? Tu ne crois pas que moi aussi je profite de toi ? De ta gentillesse et de ta disponibilité ? De ton corps ? Enragea-t-il, vraiment courroucé cette fois.

_ Calme-toi mon cœur, le pria Zech en le prenant encore dans ces bras, si tu veux, on a qu'à dire que nous sommes deux vils manipulateurs sans scrupules, plaisanta-t-il pour le calmer. Je sais que tu ne profites pas de moi et je t'adore Duo, tout comme nous savons tous les deux où nous en sommes. Nous ne sommes pas amoureux même si il y a indéniablement un lien très fort entre nous, fit-il sans le lâcher, et ça me suffit pour savoir que quoi que tu veuilles je serai là.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à une déclaration pareille, à part un baiser langoureux et c'est ce que Duo lui offrit avant de filer à la salle de bain.

.

.

_ Allo ?

_ C'est moi Zech, murmura Duo. Il n'est pas chez lui, je vais attendre un peu dans le couloir et si vraiment il n'arrive pas, je te rejoindrai chez toi, lui dit-il encore.

_ Ok mon cœur, fais attention à toi, expliquez-vous sans vous énerver d'accord ? Lui recommanda-t-il.

_ D'accord, merci, je t'adore tu sais, fit Duo avant de raccrocher.

Alors qu'il s'installait aussi confortablement que possible dans le couloir devant l'appartement du brun, il songea à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir rencontré Zech. Le blond était ami fidèle, un roc sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer le temps de reprendre des forces, un excellent amant qui ne lui avait jamais donné envie d'aller voir ailleurs, une intelligence et un sens de l'humour aiguisé, il avait tout pour lui plaire et il désespérait de ne pas réussir à tomber amoureux de lui.

Si il n'y parvenait pas avec lui, alors il n'y parviendrait avec personne. Il était fatigué de ce qu'il était en train de devenir. Il se faisait l'effet d'un éternel insatisfait. Il avait un meilleur ami fantastique et il pleurait comme un gosse parce que l'ami en question était hétéro. Il avait un petit ami incroyable et il se plaignait de ne pas en être amoureux. Il y avait tellement de gens sur cette putain de terre qui était seul, sans personne, pas de meilleur ami, pas de petit ami …

Il soupira et jeta un œil à sa montre, 20 heure. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre les clés de Heero avant de partir. C'était trop con … En même temps, un dimanche soir à cette heure-ci, il pensait le trouver chez lui.

Dépité, il laissa sa tête heurter le mur derrière lui. Il joua un moment avec son portable, réfléchissant à la possibilité de joindre le brun pour savoir où il était mais la probabilité qu'il ne lui réponde pas l'effrayait au plus haut point.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il émergea en sursaut, ne sachant pas très bien ce qui l'avait réveillé, où il était ni pourquoi. Il lui fallut une minute pour se rappeler de tout et la boule dans la gorge qu'il avait en s'endormant revint prendre sa place accompagnée de crampes à l'estomac. Il avait la gorge sèche et la bouche pâteuse, il avait faim et mal partout à cause de la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Il regarda sa montre machinalement, 2 heure vingt du matin environ.

Il réalisa brutalement ce que cela voulait dire. Heero ne serait jamais rentré chez lui en le laissant dormir dans le couloir. Il n'était donc pas rentré. Les seules fois où il découchait c'était lorsqu'il se trouvait une fille pour passer la nuit et qu'il allait chez elle.

N'en supportant pas d'avantage, il laissa des larmes amères s'échapper de ses yeux, se moquant de lui-même et de sa propension à s'apitoyer qui devenait récurrente ces derniers temps. Il était en train d'étirer ses muscles dans le but de se relever lorsque des pas et des voix se firent entendre sans pour autant qu'il puisse en distinguer les propriétaires.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent à l'angle du couloir, à peine à 6 mètres de lui. Il reconnut sans mal la stature athlétique du brun, quant au corps accroché à lui, il ne lui jeta pas un regard, refusant de souffrir d'avantage.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui avançait, titubant légèrement, infime balancier qui pour un œil non averti aurait été indétectable, mais pour Duo qui le connaissait par cœur, il savait ce que cela impliquait, Heero avait bu.

Un pincement au cœur, il attendit, retenant presque son souffle, que son « ami » le remarque enfin. Il le vit tendre la main vers le bouton de la minuterie du couloir. Une lumière blafarde envahie aussitôt l'endroit et Heero sursauta en l'apercevant.

Leur regard s'accrochèrent et Duo pu lire la surprise dans ceux d'Heero aussitôt suivit d'un autre sentiment qu'il ne put identifier, de la crainte peut-être ? Il se releva sans même s'en rendre compte, effaçant machinalement les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues jusqu'au creux de son cou. Il secoua la tête, incapable de parler, la douleur de le voir avec une autre trop forte pour être vaincue dans son état de fatigue.

_ Duo, souffla Heero si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine.

Ce fut là. A ce moment précis. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose sans savoir vraiment ce qui sortirait de sa bouche que l'autre prit la parole.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On est pas arrivé ? Fit une voix pâteuse, probablement alcoolisée mais sûrement pas assez pour que Duo ne réalise pas que c'était tout sauf une voix de femme.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis qu'il enregistrait automatiquement une infinie de minuscules détails. Le bras de Heero passé autour de la taille de sa conquête du soir, même très bas sur ses hanches, le corps de l'autre collé à lui sans honte aucune, une main dans la poche arrière du jean du brun et l'autre qui le tripotait allègrement et tout ça en le dévorant des yeux comme un junkie en manque. Un mec. Un putain de mec !

Un hoquet de stupeur sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. C'était un cauchemar. Son meilleur ami hétéro dont il était fou depuis dix ans rentrait chez lui pour se taper un mec ! Si il voulait tant que ça essayer, il ne pouvait pas venir le voir lui plutôt que le premier allumeur inconnu rencontré dieu seul savait où ?

Un silence pesant était tombé sur le couloir. Même l'autre avait apparemment compris qu'il y avait un problème. Heero sembla sortir de sa léthargie alcoolisée, ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et s'éloigne brusquement de la sangsue accrochée à lui.

_ Duo ! L'appela-t-il soudainement comme si il venait juste de réaliser la portée de cette rencontre inattendue.

_ Non, souffla le châtain en reculant devant la main tendue de Heero. M'approche pas ! S'écria-t-il. Je veux plus te voir ! Jamais ! Hurla-t-il violemment, la rage au fond des yeux, avant de partir en courant, ne se retournant même pas quand il entendit Heero crier son prénom.

.

.

_ Mon dieu Duo ! S'exclama Zech, encore à moitié endormi. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dans quel état es-tu ? Paniqua-t-il totalement.

Le châtain ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il se jeta juste dans les bras rassurant du blond et laissa s'écouler les quelques larmes qui restaient en lui. Il pleura et sanglota ainsi un long moment, dans les bras du blond, dans l'entrée de son appartement, jusqu'à que ce dernier ne se décide à le porter pour l'emmener dans la chambre.

Une fois son précieux fardeau sur les draps, il le déshabilla rapidement, inquiet de l'état apathique dans lequel il se trouvait. Si il ne pleurait plus, il ne réagissait plus à rien non plus et se laissait manipuler comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Lorsqu'il ne porta plus que son sous-vêtement, Zech, dans la même tenue, le rejoignit et tira l'édredon sur eux. Il prit Duo dans ses bras et le consola du mieux qu'il put, sans savoir ce qu'il l'avait mis dans cet état, se promettant de tout faire pour régler le problème quel qu'il fut.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que Duo émergea, poussant un soupir lourd, les yeux fatigués des larmes trop longuement versées la veille. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour que les événements de la nuit lui reviennent en mémoire dans leur cruelle vérité.

Il serra les dents, bien décidé à ne plus pleurer pour cet homme en qui il pensait pouvait avoir confiance. Malgré sa détermination, son corps fut secoué de spasmes de douleur qui réveillèrent Zech.

Aussitôt l'étreinte de ce dernier se resserra autour de son corps tremblant et il se fondit dans sa chaleur autant qu'il le put.

_ Mon cœur, l'appela Zech tout doucement, je t'en prie, raconte-moi, le pria-t-il. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état.

Duo leva des yeux si douloureux vers lui que son cœur se serra. Ce fut pire lorsque le châtain lui eut raconté sa découverte de la nuit. Une rage incommensurable l'envahie tout d'abord mais il prit sur lui. Duo n'avait pas besoin qu'il se laisse aller à la colère. Il fallait rationaliser, tenter de trouver une explication plausible pour consoler le jeune homme, même si cela semblait pour l'instant impossible.

Épuisé de sa nuit et de son explication, Duo se rendormit, sanglotant et serrant son oreiller contre lui. Zech ne l'avait jamais vu si mal et il avait peur de ne pas suffire.

Il se leva et s'en fut prendre une douche rapide, répugnant à laisser son amant seul trop longtemps. Ce fut devant sa tasse de thé, installé dans la cuisine et l'esprit plus clair, qu'il eut une illumination. Se levant précipitamment, il en oublia sa tasse brûlante et partit chercher le téléphone de Duo. Quand il eut trouvé le numéro qu'il cherchait, il pria pour son propriétaire soit éveillé à même pas neuf heure du matin.

_ Allô, fit une voix claire à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Quatre ? C'est Zech, se présenta le blond.

_ Zech ? Fit la voix étonnée de son interlocuteur. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Duo ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix que Zech jugea inquiète.

_ Physiquement il va bien, le rassura-t-il en partie, par contre moralement ce n'est pas ça. J'aurai besoin que tu m'aides Quatre, lui demanda-t-il.

_ Explique, répondit le blond un peu calmé.

_ Peux-tu venir chez moi ? Je t'expliquerai tout à ce moment là, j'aurai aussi besoin que tu restes un moment avec Duo, je me refuse à le laisser seul dans son état, expliqua-t-il encore. Peux-tu te libérer ?

_ Bien sûr, la boutique est fermée le lundi et Sylvia peut s'occuper de la paperasse sans moi, lui assura-t-il. Envoie-moi ton adresse, j'arrive.

_ Merci, fit Zech avant de raccrocher.

Il tenta de s'occuper comme il put en attendant l'ami de Duo mais le temps ne lui parut jamais aussi long. Sa seule consolation était que le châtain dormait toujours.

Quand Quatre frappa enfin à la porte de chez lui ce fut un véritable soulagement. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, de confronter son hypothèse à une personne qui connaissait Heero mieux que lui.

_ Entre je t'en prie, l'invita-t-il. Je t'explique ça devant une tasse de thé ? De Café ? Proposa-t-il.

_ Café, merci, sourit Quatre en le suivant dans le salon.

_ Installe-toi, j'arrive, fit Zech en repartant vers la cuisine.

Après lui avoir tendu une tasse, l'aîné s'assit à ses côtés et commença à lui raconter. Lui expliquant les sentiments de Duo pour le brun, la soirée d'anniversaire où ce dernier avait tout découvert, leur discussion le soir- même et tout ce qui avait suivit.

Il avait confiance en Quatre qui était suffisamment proche de Duo pour comprendre ses secrets sans rien lui reprocher. Il lui exposa ensuite sa théorie sur le comportement de Heero la nuit passée et ce qu'il souhaitait faire.

Quatre encaissa tout, posant des questions quand il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, puis il resta pensif un bon moment qui fit douter Zech.

_ Tu as probablement raison, soupira Quatre, encore un peu secoué par tout ça. Je n'en reviens pas de n'avoir jamais rien vu, rien compris, ajouta-t-il, dépité.

_ Tu sais, commença Zech en posant une main sur son épaule, les amis sont souvent trop proches pour réaliser ce genre de choses, ils n'ont pas le recul nécessaire, les habitudes de comportement sont si ancrées qu'elles en deviennent naturelles et du coup on ne voit rien, le rassura-t-il.

_ Je ne me sens pas moins mal, répondit Quatre avec un petit sourire, mais c'est gentil, fit-il encore pour montrer à Zech qu'il avait compris sa tentative.

_ Ce n'en est pas moins vrai pour autant Quatre, ne culpabilise pas pour ça, lui dit Zech, Duo a besoin de toi maintenant, lui rappela-t-il, quant à moi, j'ai une visite à faire, si tu pouvais me donner l'adresse de Heero ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Le jeune blond déglutit et lui donna ce qu'il voulait, il plaignait sincèrement Heero. A voir l'air de Zech, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

.

.

Lorsqu'il toqua à la pote, il ne savait toujours pas de quelle façon aborder ça de manière disons … « délicate ». Pourtant quand il vit le regard que le brun lui lança au moment où il le reconnut, ce fut plus fort que lui, son poing partit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Heero, percuté en pleine pommette, recula sous l'impact mais ne tomba pas, il ne chercha pas non plus à répliquer, se contentant d'un regard plus sombre encore pour celui qui venait de l'attaquer ainsi.

_ Tu ne te défends pas ? Gronda Zech. C'est bien, tu te sais en tort alors ? Continua-t-il sur un ton franchement accusateur.

_ Je sais que c'est mérité, souffla Heero en détournant enfin les yeux. Même si ce n'est pas de toi que je l'attendais.

Zech grogna, encore, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. La culpabilité qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans les traits du brun l'avait conforté dans son hypothèse.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il est en état de venir te voir ? Lui lança-t-il vertement. Ou encore de te parler ? Ajouta-t-il pour enfoncer le clou.

Il avait beau avoir compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de Heero, il n'en restait pas mois que celui à protéger, pour lui du moins, c'était Duo. Et si le brun souffrait de ce qu'il entendait à l'instant, ce n'était jamais qu'un millième de ce que Duo endurait depuis dix ans, avec la nuit passée en apothéose de sa douleur.

_ Bon écoute, se reprit Zech, j'avoue que j'ai envie de t'éclater la gueule mais à la base je suis pas là pour ça. Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il gravement.

Heero le fixa un moment dans un silence lourd, cherchant probablement à deviner ses intentions, puis finalement se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il le laissait faire. Quelque chose dans le regard du blond, dans le ton de sa voix, lui disait de croire en lui, de lui faire confiance, malgré son envie évidente de lui foutre la raclée de sa vie. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il ne s'en sentait simplement pas le droit. Il se sentait tellement misérable depuis sa rencontre choc avec Duo en pleine nuit dans son couloir mal éclairé.

_ Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Heero, commença Zech en s'installant dans le salon. Je ne te connais pas mais je connais Duo. Je le connais assez pour tout savoir de ce qu'il ressent pour toi, de ces sautes d'humeur, de son caractère. La première fois que je l'ai vu, reprit-il après un moment de réflexion, il venait pour se bourrer la gueule, avoua-t-il, depuis qu'on se connaît ça lui a pris plusieurs fois. Ces phases de déprime peuvent être soudaines et disparaître comme elles sont venues, ou alors il peut sombrer petit à petit et ça dure plusieurs jours, expliqua-t-il au brun qui le regardait sans expression aucune. Quand son amour pour toi se rappelle à lui trop fortement, il n'arrive pas à faire face, ajouta-t-il pour lui faire comprendre la raison de ces déprimes chroniques. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'arrive à l'apaiser un peu...

_ J'ai cru remarquer oui, le coupa Heero, acerbe.

_ Ta gueule ! Le tança Zech. T'as rien à dire là-dessus, fit-il froidement. Je lui apporte ce que tu ne peux pas lui donner, en bon hétéro qui se respecte, n'est-ce pas ? Lui lança-t-il d'une voix ironique à souhait. Parce que tu es bien hétéro, n'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-il.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer les dents et de regarder par terre. Zech aurait pu s'amuser de son air perdu et vexé mais il y avait plus important. Il avait une mission. Rendre le sourire à son petit cœur. Il soupira fortement et se redressa pour s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

_ Merde, soupira-t-il. Tu me facilites pas la tâche bordel ! Écoute- moi bien, je me répéterai pas, le prévint-il très sérieusement. Duo et moi ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, je l'adore, je tiens énormément à lui tout comme je suis important pour lui également, lui assura-t-il d'une telle façon que Heero ne put en douter. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'y aura jamais que toi dans son cœur, et parce que je l'ai toujours su je n'ai jamais pu tomber amoureux de lui. Ces phases de déprime me font peur et l'homme que je veux pour construire une vraie vie de couple durable devra pouvoir m'apporter le réconfort et le soutient que j'apporte actuellement à Duo.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ensemble alors ? Grogna Heero, persuadé que le blond ne mentait mais ne comprenant pas son raisonnement pour autant.

_ On a tous besoin de quelqu'un pour tromper la solitude ou simplement passer de bons moments, et on est des mecs, on a des besoins aussi, lui répondit-il honnêtement. Ce qui devait être une simple histoire de cul avec un mec sympa et beau comme un ange s'est transformée en véritable coup de foudre amicale, avec un petit supplément non négligeable, je l'avoue, sourit-il vicieusement juste pour faire chier Heero.

Le brun serra les poings mais ne rentra pas dans le jeu de provoc du blond. Il savait où il voulait en venir mais il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

_ Je ne l'avais jamais vu si mal, reprit Zech d'une voix plus grave en parlant de la nuit passée. Jamais il n'avait pleuré comme ça, il sanglotait tant que même respirer lui était difficile, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait aimer si douloureusement, continua-t-il tout bas. J'ai dû demander à Quatre de venir le surveiller pendant que j'étais là tellement j'avais peur qu'il fasse une connerie.

_ Quatre ? Sursauta le brun.

_ Comment pensais-tu que j'avais eu ton adresse ? Tu crois peut-être que je l'aurai demandé à Duo ? Se moqua-t-il de lui. Il ne sait même pas que je suis là, il ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire.

_ Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais lui faire face à nouveau un jour, soupira Heero.

_ Tu as couché avec ce mec ? Demanda Zech de but en blanc.

_ Non ! Se récria le brun. Quand je me suis rendu compte de la présence de Duo, j'ai dessaoulé direct et je lui ai appelé un taxi, raconta-t-il.

_ Si tu n'as pas couché avec lui, c'est encore rattrapable, exposa Zech. A condition que tu admettes enfin pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça, le poussa-t-il.

Heero se renfrogna plus encore si c'était possible. Il darda des yeux de glace sur son invité surprise. Il avait bien compris pourquoi il était là, cette fois plus aucun doute.

_ Duo ne se doute de rien, lui confia Zech comme pour le rassurer. A vrai dire je crois même qu'il est incapable de la moindre réflexion pour le moment. Tu l'as détruis Heero, asséna froidement le blond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de réparer les dégâts. Explique-lui. Avoue-lui tout. Ou tu le perdras.

Encore une fois, Heero ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le fixer sans rien laisser paraître et Zech se demanda comment son si vivant Duo avait put s'éprendre de ce glaçon.

_ Libre à toi de le faire ou pas, déclara-t-il quand même tout en se levant. C'est entre toi et ta conscience, ou plutôt ton cœur, se corrigea-t-il. Sur ce, j'y vais, merci pour ton accueil et je … non, se reprit-il, j'allais m'excuser pour le coup de poing mais ça m'a fait trop de bien pour que je le regrette vraiment, conclut-il en souriant, moqueur, alors qu'il passait la porte.

.

.

Hum hum … Dois-je partir me cacher loin, très loin, ou vous avez compris où je voulais en venir ?

A bientôt ...


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les gens ! Allez, rien que le titre de ce chapitre-ci devrait vous faire comprendre que ça commence à aller mieux …

Dites donc vous êtes en vacances ? Ça bouge plus trop par ici … j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera des idées ;-)

**.**

**.**

**Une nuit pour guérir**

_ Comment ça s'est passé au taf mon cœur ? Demanda Zech après que Duo l'ai embrassé en entrant dans le club.

_ Bien, soupira le natté. J'ai avancé sur les articles que j'avais en retard, mon boss fait la gueule mais je m'en fous, il râle beaucoup mais il m'aime bien, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Zech le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire, comprenant pourquoi il arrivait si tard, franchement, 22 heure c'était pas une heure pour rentrer du travail ! A croire qu'il voulait se noyer sous son prétendu travail en retard.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était allé voir Heero et il n'en avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis, il était certain que si Duo en avait eu, il le lui aurait dit de suite.

Il s'inquiétait. Quand il était rentré chez lui ce jour-là, Duo déjeunait avec Quatre et il avait inventé une excuse liée au club pour justifier son absence auprès de lui à son réveil. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu, pas plus que le fait d'avoir tout raconté à Quatre. Quelque part Zech se doutait que ça avait dû le soulager que son si vieil ami soit au courant.

Toujours était-il que depuis cette putain de nuit, Duo ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ses yeux étaient tellement cernées et son teint si livide qu'on l'aurait cru sorti de l'hôpital, son manque de vivacité et de réaction n'arrangeait rien bien sûr.

Le blond ne pouvait qu'espérer que son discours auprès du japonais ait porté ses fruits et qu'il allait bientôt venir voir Duo. Ce dernier n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis, vivant chez Zech. Pour autant, ils n'avaient plus couché ensemble depuis, d'un accord tacite, ils s'étaient simplement contentés de dormir l'un contre l'autre ou de s'embrasser chastement.

Et même si Zech regrettait ce côté de leur relation, il savait que ce n'était pas plus mal, si tout ce passait comme il l'espérait, cela éviterait que Duo ne culpabilise.

_ Tu m'écoutes ? Lui demanda ce dernier, se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

_ Pardon ? Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs, sourit-il pour se faire pardonner.

_ Je te demandais si tu passais la soirée là ou si ton barman prenait la relève ce soir ? Répéta complaisamment le châtain.

_ Oh ! Non je vais rester, c'est son anniversaire de mariage, il a pris sa soirée, lui expliqua-t-il, je suis désolé mon cœur, mais tu veux rester un peu ? Ou tu préfères aller te reposer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je crois que je vais monter, je suis crevé, tu m'en veux pas de pas te tenir compagnie ? S'inquiéta son petit cœur.

Zech eut un doux sourire, c'était lui qui allait mal et il s'inquiétait à sa place. Il lui passa une main sur la joue qui glissa dans ses cheveux.

_ Tout va bien, vas te reposer, il est tard, je ferai attention pour ne pas te réveiller en rentrant, je ferme à 3 heure ce soir, on est vendredi, lui rappela-t-il.

_ D'accord, je t'adore, lui lança-t-il en lui plantant un bref baiser sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers la porte au fond du club qui montait à l'appartement du blond.

Zech soupira et servit un client qui venait d'arriver. Si il avait été croyant, il aurait prié tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que Heero accepte de voir la réalité en face.

Duo grimpa les escaliers d'une démarche lourde et raide. Il était épuisé, malgré la présence de son petit ami la nuit, il n'avait trouvé le sommeil que tard depuis l'incident. La nuit était devenue sa hantise.

Il arriva bien vite dans le couloir, songeant que c'était pratique ces immeubles à double entrée. On pouvait passer par les commerces qui y étaient rattachés ou par la rue tout simplement. Et si il songeait à cela, c'était que présentement, quelqu'un qu'il aurait voulut ne pas voir se trouvait devant la porte où il se rendait et il était persuadé que cette personne était passée par la rue.

Il hésita entre continuer, l'ignorer et se réfugier dans l'appartement ou bien faire demi-tour et retourner voir si Zech n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'aide.

Ce furent les quelques restes d'orgueil qu'il possédait encore qui le motivèrent pour la première solution. Se redressant, il continua sans ralentir et sans regarder la silhouette du brun, fixant inexorablement la poignée de la porte.

Lorsqu'il posa la main dessus, cela faisait déjà plusieurs secondes qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il allait mettre la clé dans la serrure quand une main se posa sur son bras. Si auparavant il recherchait le moindre contact avec lui, ce n'était de toute évidence plus le cas et il tira violemment son bras pour se dégager.

_ Duo, l'appela Heero sans tenter quoi que ce soit de plus. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi, parle-moi, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il avec une voix des plus douloureuses.

Duo ferma les yeux et serra les paupières très fort, posant son front sur l'acier froid de la porte blindée, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son « ami » et songeant amèrement qu'il aurait voulu que son cœur soit aussi solide que cette porte. Il tressaillit quand il le sentit se rapprocher mais ne bougea pas et ne dit rien non plus.

Il se crispa violemment en sentant le brun se coller à son dos et passer ses bras autour de sa taille dans une tentative de le retenir certainement. Heero enfouit sa tête dans son cou et le serra plus fort encore.

_ Ne me repousse pas, je t'en prie, gémit-il. Il faut qu'on parle Duo, s'il te plaît.

Le châtain refoula la boule dans sa gorge pour garder les yeux secs et tourna la clé afin d'entrer dans l'appartement. Il attendit que Heero le relâche, toujours aussi silencieux et ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était lui le responsable de tout ça. Il avait bien vu quand il était arrivé l'état dans lequel il était, il s'en voulait cruellement et pour être honnête, à la place de Duo, il ne se serait sûrement pas pardonné.

Il finit par desserrer son étreinte, se livrant au jugement de son ami. Quand Duo entra et laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui, une lueur d'espoir naquit dans son cœur. Il le suivit et jeta un œil distrait au logement du blond, notant surtout les preuves de la présence de Duo à travers les pièces.

Ce dernier finit par se poster au milieu du salon pour lui faire enfin face, il tressaillit légèrement en voyant la marque d'un coup au niveau de la pommette gauche d'Heero avant de se dire que quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était forcément mérité.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, commença Heero en murmurant, j'ai tellement d'excuses à te faire que ma vie n'y suffirait pas, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Épargne-moi tes discours et va droit au but, cracha Duo, plus hargneux que jamais.

_ Je ne peux pas aller droit au but, répondit Heero sans s'émouvoir, il savait que ce serait dur, il ne devait rien céder. Il faut que je t'explique depuis le début, sinon ça sera inutile, se justifia-t-il.

Duo grogna et s'installa finalement dans le fauteuil préféré de son blond en croisant les bras.

_ Bien, je t'écoute alors. Que veux tu m'expliquer ? C'était bien l'autre nuit ? Tu l'as bien sauté ? Il suçait bien ? Le défia-t-il en tentant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

_ Non ! Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, je peux te le jurer ! Se défendit violemment Heero, peiné par les propos vulgaire et agressif de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un ange.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ! S'exclama Duo en haussant les épaules, il tentait de garder un air détaché mais il était tellement soulagé qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir. T'as rien à me promettre, c'est pas comme si je comptais pour toi ! Cracha-t-il brusquement pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

_ Quoi ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi ! Se récria Heero, profondément blessé par la remarque de son ami.

_ Ah oui ? Et bien tu as une drôle de façon de me le montrer ! Renchérit le natté en riant jaune. Quand tu as su que j'étais gay et amoureux de toi, commença-t-il en se levant et en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit à ce moment là que l'hétéro que tu es censé être se tape aussi des mecs à l'occasion ! Tu avais peur que je te saute dessus ? Lui reprocha-t-il, les sourcils froncés et les yeux noirs de colère.

_ Je ne me suis jamais tapé de mec ! Se défendit le brun. Ce soir-là … voulut-il expliquer sans trouver ses mots, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … mais jamais je n'ai couché avec un mec de toute ma vie ! Lui jura-t-il vigoureusement. Quand tu t'es enfuis, j'ai appelé un taxi et il est rentré chez lui, lui expliqua-t-il à lui aussi. J'étais ivre, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais et je m'en veux tant de t'avoir fait du mal comme ça, s'excusa-t-il plus doucement.

_ Je m'en fous de tes explications, c'est du vent tout ça, j'en ai rien à battre de ce que tu fais de ton cul après tout ! Cria Duo qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à résister devant les excuses de son ami et son air de cocker abattu, craignant de ne pas se contenir, il voulut quitter la pièce sans même un regard.

_ Reviens ! Le rattrapa doucement Heero. Pourquoi tu ne me poses pas la question qui te brûle les lèvres Duo ? Tenta-t-il pour le faire céder, il fallait qu'il débloque la situation mais le premier pas devait venir de Duo.

Toutefois le châtain ne semblait pas vouloir y mettre du sien et resta obstinément silencieux, n'essayant même pas de dégager son bras de la poigne du japonais.

_ Demande-moi pourquoi, alors que je n'avais jamais fait ça, j'ai ramené un mec ce soir-là ? Insista ce dernier.

_ Je m'en branle connard ! C'est ça que t'as pas compris ! Hurla brutalement Duo en se dégageant d'un coup sec, il savait que la seule façon de ne pas craquer c'était de se laisser envahir par la colère et pour ça il lui suffisait de revoir la scène de cette fameuse nuit, Heero venait de l'y aider. J'avais une confiance aveugle en toi, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme mais surtout plus froide, et t'as tout détruit en deux minutes, alors maintenant tu peux bien me dire ce que tu voudras j'en aurai rien à foutre ! Maintenant dégage, je suis crevé, lui ordonna-t-il.

_ Non. Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas comme ça … refusa Heero en secouant la tête, ça prenait une tournure qu'il ne contrôlait plus du tout, si tant est qu'il ait déjà contrôlé quoi que ce soit depuis le début en fait …

_ Sauf que je te laisse pas le choix ! A moins de me kidnapper, je ne vois pas comment tu comptes me forcer à rester ton ami. Les amis ça se trahit pas ! Lui balança Duo en espérant le faire partir, il allait craquer, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait beau avoir mal, il était toujours autant amoureux, ce putain de sentiment qui lui déchirait le ventre et lui vrillait les tempes.

_ Ça suffit ! Tonna Heero, désabusé. Tu parles de trahison depuis tout à l'heure mais tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi quand j'ai appris que celui que je prenais pour mon petit frère de cœur, mon meilleur ami, était gay et qu'il m'aimait ? Osa-t-il lui lancer. Tu crois que je l'ai bien vécu ? Lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui discrètement. J'ai pris sur moi pour passer au-dessus de la « trahison » que représentait ton omission parce que je suis conscient qu'on peut tous faire des fautes et qu'un véritable ami peut pardonner, lui expliqua-t-il beaucoup plus tranquillement et se rapprochant toujours. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, ça devrait jouer en ma faveur non ? Plaida-t-il avec une petite moue suppliante en se posant enfin juste devant Duo.

Ce dernier était irrémédiablement paumé. Il ne savait plus. Il fallait qu'il fasse le tri dans ses sentiments pour voir lequel l'emportait sur les autres. Peut-être que comme ça il saurait si il devait pardonner ou claquer la porte. Et il devait faire le point sur ce qu'il reprochait à Heero avec exactitude. Était-ce le fait de l'avoir vu avec un mec ? De la jalousie alors ?

Pourtant, même si Heero avait été gay, rien n'aurait pu prédire qu'ils finiraient tous les deux ensemble, il pouvait très bien ne pas être le genre du brun et de toute évidence c'était le cas vu le physique du mec qu'il avait voulut ramener chez lui.

En clair, dire qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser et donc quoi faire était un putain d'euphémisme ! Il gardait ses yeux collés au parquet, sachant pertinemment que si il le regardait il céderait. Pourtant, il ne se défendit pas quand une main se posa sur son menton pour lui faire lever la tête et qu'un regard bleu Prusse se fixa dans le sien.

Il put y lire une douleur et une attente qui le firent flancher. Heero était sincère, au fond de lui il le savait même si ça foutait un coup à l'ego de se dire qu'il allait encore lui céder, que ce mec pourrait lui faire les pires crasses du monde, il lui reviendrait toujours. Il était faible face à lui et il se haïssait pour ça.

_ Merde, souffla-t-il, dépité. Je sais plus … ça fait encore tellement mal … continua-t-il sur le même ton.

Heero ne répondit rien, il s'était déjà excusé et il savait que ce n'était pas la peine de s'excuser plus. Il le prit juste dans ses bras et poussa sa tête dans son cou pour le garder contre son cœur.

_ Je suis con, je t'ai fait souffrir pour rien … murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

_ Quoi ? Releva Duo qui avait quand même parfaitement entendu.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence et, enfin soulagé d'une partie de sa colère, Duo put commencer à réfléchir plus clairement. Leur dispute se déroula à nouveau dans son esprit, suivit de cette putain de nuit, il remonta à cet après-midi qui avait tout déclenché quand le brun les avait surpris lui et Zech … un éclair de compréhension le traversa et il eut peur, il se sentit glacer jusqu'à la moelle par ce qu'il supposait. Avec appréhension, il s'écarta doucement du brun et recula à nouveau jusqu'au fauteuil où il se laissa tomber sans même y jeter un œil, ce fut un miracle qu'il tombe dedans et non à côté.

_ Pourquoi as-tu ramené ce mec chez toi Heero ? Demanda-t-il vaillamment, la gorge nouée et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Il y était. Enfin. Après plus d'une demie-heure d'engueulade, Duo avait fini par poser la question qu'il espérait et redoutait à la fois. Il déglutit et avança jusqu'au fauteuil du châtain où il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et ne surtout pas perdre son regard.

_ Quand je suis entré chez toi cet après-midi là, commença-t-il tout doucement, je ne me suis douté de rien. J'allais t'appeler pour savoir dans quelle pièce tu étais et je me suis retenu de justesse, pensant que tu dormais peut-être encore, continua-t-il en revivant la scène. J'ai posé les gâteaux sur la table du salon et me suis approché doucement de ta chambre. C'est là que je les ai entendu pour la première fois … s'interrompit-il en déglutissant, les joues soudain bien rouges. Tes gémissements Duo, reprit-il, ils m'ont fait l'effet d'une claque et j'ai ôté ma main de la poignée, prêt à faire demi-tour sans rien te dire tant j'étais gêné, expliqua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de stress chez lui. Au moment où j'allais repartir, je t'ai entendu, dit-il en baissant la voix. Tu lui demandais …

_ Je sais ce que je lui demandais, viens en aux faits tu veux ! Le coupa brusquement Duo, encore plus gêné et rouge que le brun.

_ Tu avais une voix si différente de d'habitude, reprit-il sans répondre à l'intervention de son ami. Elle était si rauque, si sensuelle, c'est ça qui m'a attiré et sans que je ne me rende vraiment compte, ma main poussait déjà la porte de la chambre et là je vous ai vu, termina-t-il sa phrase d'une voix sourde. J'ai eu le choc de ma vie, non pas parce que vous êtes deux mecs et que ça m'a dégoûté, ajouta-t-il très vite pour qu'il n'y ai pas de confusion, mais parce que c'était toi Duo et que de te voir ainsi, abandonné aux caresses d'un autre homme, s'interrompit-il, la voix coupée, il n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face. Je t'ai désiré à la seconde même, avoua-t-il piteusement, des sanglots dans la gorge, j'ai souhaité être cet homme qui te ferait gémir comme tu le faisais, gronder pour en avoir plus, te voir me chevaucher fougueusement comme tu le faisais pour lui, te tordre de plaisir sur mon corps jusqu'à te voir jouir sans retenu, énuméra-t-il sans voir les yeux embués de Duo ni ses pommettes cramoisies … j'ai réalisé tout ça en un dixième de seconde, des flash de nous se superposant à la réalité. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis sorti de chez toi ni comment je suis rentré chez moi. Toujours est-il que j'étais tellement paumé que je me suis servi un verre avant de m'affaler dans mon canapé, enchaîna-t-il très vite pour masquer la gêne qu'il avait eu à avouer tout ça. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, ça tournait dans ma tête encore et encore sans s'arrêter … alors j'ai fuis mon appart et je suis parti me bourrer la gueule dans le premier bar venu. C'est là que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je sache, est-ce que c'était seulement toi ou est-ce que j'étais devenu homo …continua-t-il perdu dans ses souvenirs, ne voyant toujours pas le désarroi qu'affichait Duo. J'ai demandé l'adresse d'un bar gay au serveur qui m'a jeté un regard horrifié avant de me la donner du bout des lèvres et je me suis cassé. Au début, je me contentais de les regarder, tous ces mecs qui dansaient, buvaient, draguaient ou baisaient dans les toilettes mais ça me faisait rien. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me fasse violence et j'ai commencé à chercher le mec qui te ressemblerait le moins, pour être sur que je ne m'imaginerais pas avec toi pour ne pas fausser le test, conclu-t-il son histoire sur un ton las … Putain c'était ridicule quand j'y pense ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite. Quelle connerie on peut faire quand on est bourré ! Se moqua-t-il amèrement de lui-même… Le reste tu le connais, soupira-t-il, si ce n'est que peut-être tu ignores à qui je dois mon œil beurre noir … on peut dire que ton mec sait taper où ça fait mal, au sens propre comme au figuré, conclut-il en se relevant et en frottant inconsciemment son souvenir percutant.

_ C'est Zech qui t'a frappé ? Hallucina Duo en reprenant un peu ses esprits.

Il était encore confus et il avait des larmes plein les yeux à cause du choc des révélations mais la cerise sur le gâteau était la dernière phrase du brun. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son blond puisse être violent.

_ C'est tout ce que tu veux retenir de ce que je viens de te dire ? S'indigna Heero qui venait de mettre son âme à nue. Tu l'as mis sur un piédestal et oublié que c'était aussi un être humain? C'est ton mec, normal qu'il te défende, non ? Ironisa-t-il en grimaçant.

_ Attends, souffla Duo en levant les mains avant de se lever à son tour, attends, on va encore s'engueuler sinon. Bien, reprit-il après s'être assuré d'avoir l'attention du brun, alors déjà je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Zech et après on … parlera du reste, ajouta-t-il d'une voix hésitante en détournant le regard.

Heero eut un sourire amer, après tout, il l'avait cherché, si il avait été plus honnête avec lui-même dès le départ, cette douleur qui irradiait tout son corps ne serait pas là et peut-être même serait-il en train de serrer contre lui le corps chaud de Duo.

Ce fut avec une résignation que Duo ne lui avait jamais vu qu'il lui relata la venue du blond à son appartement et la discussion houleuse qui avait suivi.

_ Ça a été comme un déclic, expliqua-t-il, quand il m'a expliqué ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre vous. J'ai senti un espoir naître en moi, je t'en prie Duo, dis-moi ce qu'il en est, l'implora-t-il sans le lâcher des yeux.

Duo se détourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Depuis dix ans, il avait fantasmé des dizaines, des centaines de scénarios où Heero lui avouait partager son amour et où ils tomberaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme dans ces films niais au possible qu'il détestait tant.

Pourtant, jamais il n'avait envisagé une telle scène. C'était totalement improbable et au-delà de l'imaginable, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience que tout ce qui se passait n'était pas juste le fruit de son imagination et qu'il allait devoir réagir. Enfin, si son cerveau voulait bien se donner la peine de repartir, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas.

_ Duo, tu veux que je m'en aille ? Tenta Heero en désespoir de cause, le voir se détourner avait déjà été assez douloureux comme ça.

_ Je ne sais plus ce que je veux Heero, répondit-il sans pour autant le regarder. Tu as été tout ce que j'ai désiré pendant dix ans, je sais que je t'aime mais … un tel revirement, reprit-il d'une voix lasse, c'est si soudain. Et si tu te rendais compte que ce n'était que de la curiosité, une passade ? Et si dans une semaine tu me disais que finalement tu ne veux être que mon ami ? Je dois faire quoi Heero ? Risquer ce que je protège depuis toujours sur un coup de poker ? Lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui cette fois, ses prunelles si particulières le défiant sans hésiter.

Heero inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, il avait conscience que de sa réponse dépendrait l'avenir de leur relation. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

_ Je sais, même si je ne peux pas l'imaginer, ce que tu as vécu auprès de moi tout ce temps, commença-t-il prudemment en se rapprochant. Je ne peux pas te promettre avec certitude que ça marchera et qu'on finira nos jours ensemble parce qu'on est dans la vie réelle et pas dans un conte de fées, lança-t-il en tentant d'ignorer les sourcils froncés de son ami. Et je sais que ça aussi tu le sais, précisa-t-il pour le rassurer et il fut récompensé d'un léger début de sourire. Tu hésites parce que tu crois que j'ai découvert mes sentiments pour toi il y a deux jours, avait-il compris, mais Duo … Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je t'ai toujours aimé, lui affirma-t-il d'une voix ferme. D'un amour platonique parce que jamais je ne t'avais envisagé sur le plan physique, mais d'un amour véritable quand même, expliqua-t-il devant l'air de chaton égaré que lui renvoyait le châtain. Je passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, et ça même si je suis avec une fille, argumenta-t-il d'une voix assurée en posant ses mains sur la taille de Duo. Je m'inquiète sans cesse pour toi, je suis jaloux des personnes qui te sont proches, je connais ta famille aussi bien que la mienne et c'est réciproque, je connais tes peurs, tes plaisirs, tes envies, tes rêves, tes projets, ton plat préféré,ta couleur préférée, je sais dans quelle position tu aimes dormir la nuit, quels films te font rire et quelles chansons te font pleurer, je connais tous tes souvenirs d'enfance les plus humiliants ou les plus beaux, énuméra-t-il sous les yeux éberlués de Duo, tu es le point central autour duquel tourne ma vie et _ça_ je l'ai toujours su et ça ne m'a jamais fait peur, termina-t-il tout bas et à deux centimètres à peine de son oreille.

_ Heero ! S'écria Duo en s'accrochant à son pull, il fondit en larmes sans pouvoir se retenir et sanglota douloureusement dans les bras du brun qui s'étaient automatiquement refermés sur lui.

Il se mit à le bercer, cherchant désespérément comment le calmer. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction et il ne savait plus quoi faire tout simplement.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, chuchota-t-il, désemparé. Je ne suis bon qu'à te faire du mal, gémit-il en sentant les soubresauts du châtain s'accentuer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Duo ? Dis-le moi et je le ferai, lui promit-il.

Tout pour qu'il arrête de sangloter de façon si douloureuse, comme si il venait d'apprendre la mort d'un être cher.

_ Redis-le, pleura Duo sans lâcher le pull de son ami et enfouissant son visage humide contre son torse.

Heero remonta ses mains le long du dos du châtain dans une caresse légère, les posa sur ses épaules et le décolla de lui pour le fixer avec le plus grand sérieux. Il dégagea son visage des mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa natte, il essuya tendrement ses larmes et continua à caresser doucement son visage, ses pommettes, ses lèvres … Ses lèvres, il mourrait d'envie de les goûter, les déguster.

Mais il y avait plus urgent. A voir les yeux que Duo posait sur lui, il attendait une réponse. Ne pouvant s'en détacher, il inspira profondément et laissa sa tête partir en avant pour poser son front contre le sien. Ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes, si proches, il aurait suffit d'un centimètre, un tout petit centimètre … mais il avait trop de respect pour lui pour se laisser aller sans d'abord le rassurer.

_ Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de combler l'espace entre eux.

Duo se tendit inconsciemment en avant et perdit pied lorsque la bouche d'Heero fondit sur la sienne. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa gorge pour mourir étouffé contre une paire de lèvres affamées qui se mirent à le dévorer doucement.

C'était réel, il fallait qu'il le réalise, qu'il l'assimile, et vite, pour en profiter pleinement. Heero l'embrassait, il l'embrassait ! Il attendait ce moment depuis dix ans sans jamais y avoir cru vraiment. Toutes ces nuits à souffrir sans rien dire, à imaginer le brun avec ses conquêtes d'un soir …

Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Faisant taire ses démons, il glissa ses mains sur les épaules puissantes du brun, ses doigts serrèrent le tissu qui les recouvraient comme pour l'arracher et il se colla contre lui le plus possible.

Heero sembla apparemment apprécier la manœuvre et l'attrapa par la taille d'un bras alors que l'autre remontait dans son dos. Sa main se ficha dans ses cheveux, massa sa nuque, le faisant gémir, avant de migrer sur sa joue.

Ses gestes faisaient perdre toute notion de réalité à Duo, ils le brûlaient, le glaçaient, lui procuraient des sensations jamais ressenties auparavant. Son ventre était la proie de milliers de papillons voletant sans répit.

Il frissonna sous l'assaut des sensations ainsi provoquées, Heero était d'une douceur à toute épreuve malgré son avidité évidente, il pouvait ressentir toute sa fougue et son désir contenus dans ce baiser qu'il souhaitait sans fin.

Lorsque Heero poussa sa langue entre les lèvres pulpeuses du châtain ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement d'appréciation. En réponse, il lui offrit sa bouche comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, se laissant explorer sans retenue, laissant sa langue se faire capturer et entraîner dans une antre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Heero avait une façon de l'embrasser qui alliait tendresse et passion et le laissait les jambes flageolantes. Il fallait pourtant qu'il arrête. Il devait stopper ce baiser avant d'en être incapable. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était toujours officiellement en couple avec Zech, et qu'ils étaient présentement _chez_ Zech. Même si le blond était un ange, même si il devait se douter de ce qui allait se passer, par respect pour lui, il ne laisserait pas Heero aller plus loin.

Alors que ce dernier massait tendrement le creux de ses reins tout en suçant avidement sa langue, Duo tenta de calmer l'ivresse qui les possédait en caressant tendrement la nuque du brun. Il récupéra sa langue et se mit à picorer les lèvres qui le possédaient de petits baisers jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détachent totalement l'un de l'autre, en profitant pour reprendre leur souffle.

_ On ne peut pas continuer, voulut expliquer Duo en murmurant pour ne pas briser l'instant trop vite. Je dois mettre les choses au clair avec Zech d'abord, expliqua-t-il en voyant le froncement de sourcils d'Heero.

Le brun le prit comme un coup de fouet. Il se dégagea brusquement, se rappelant que l'ange qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne lui appartenait pas et qu'il s'était donné à un autre, ce dont il ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur puisque c'était en partie de sa faute pour avoir été si aveugle tout ce temps.

Il prit sur lui pour refouler le sentiment de colère possessive qu'il sentit remonter du fond de son ventre. Il respira le plus calmement possible, en profitant pour calmer l'excitation d'une certaine partie de son corps un peu trop échauffée par leurs baisers.

Une fois plus calme, il prit conscience que Duo le dévisageait avec peur. Il s'était arraché à lui d'une façon un peu brutale et le châtain devait craindre un revirement de situation. Il se mordit une lèvre comme pour se punir lui-même. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser uniquement à ses états d'âme. Il devait prouver à Duo qu'il passerait avant tout désormais. Il baissa la tête, honteux de son comportement, avant de le reprendre contre lui.

_ Tu as raison. Ce ne serait pas correct, approuva-t-il au grand soulagement de Duo. Tu as des choses à voir avec lui et même si la seule envie que j'ai à l'instant c'est de te garder contre moi pour toujours, je comprends que tu aies besoin de parler avec lui …

_ Mais ? Le poussa Duo, conscient que le brun avait quelque chose qui lui démangeait les lèvres.

_ Mais … reprit Heero en se grattant la gorge, je … Non, oublie, je n'ai aucun droit de te dire ça, finit-il par dire en secouant la tête de dépit.

Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête, franchement ! Avait-il vraiment cru pouvoir imposer à Duo de rompre dès ce soir et de ne surtout plus avoir de contact physique autre qu'une éventuelle poignée de main avec ce bellâtre blond ? De quel droit !

Du droit qu'il l'aimait à en crever et que maintenant qu'il l'avait pleinement réalisé il ne supporterait plus de le savoir en contact prononcé avec un autre homme ? Il devait faire taire cette jalousie maladivement possessive au risque de perdre son ange.

_ Heero, souffla Duo d'une voix blasée. Tu crois que je pourrais te renvoyer chez toi maintenant et sauter sur Zech pour coucher avec lui dès qu'il passera le pas de la porte ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, sans une once d'accusation dans la voix mais prouvant par là qu'il avait tout compris de ses états d'âme. Écoute, je ne t'ai pas espéré pendant 10 ans pour te perdre au bout de dix minutes, alors que ce soit bien clair, cette nuit je reste là pour discuter avec Zech, discuter uniquement, précisa-t-il fermement, et demain je passe te voir, ok ? Fit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête, un peu honteux d'avoir été si transparent. C'était plus qu'une évidence maintenant que Duo le connaissait par cœur, mieux que lui-même sans doute.

.

Bon …. suis-je pardonnée ?

Ne reste plus qu'un petit chapitre, un petit épilogue pour finir dignement cette mini-fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde ! Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là ! Et voilà la fin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ….

.

.

**Une nuit pour faire le point et une nuit pour guérir**

_ Duo ? Tu ne dors pas ? Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? S'étonna Zech en entrant chez lui pour trouver son petit ami dans le fauteuil en cuir brun du salon, emmitouflé dans son plaid beige.

Le châtain bailla et s'étira pour chasser les envies de sommeil qui le prenaient. Il était environ trois heures et demi et Heero était parti depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Il lui manquait déjà horriblement. Il lui avait envoyé un message pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'il était bien rentré chez lui, rajoutant qu'il lui manquait déjà et l'assurant de tout son soutient pour sa discussion avec Zech. Duo lui avait simplement renvoyé un petit smiley cœur, il avait besoin de faire le point avec Zech avant pour ne pas sentir plus mal encore.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et se frotta les yeux tout en se levant pour faire face au blond qui le dévisageait comme si il cherchait la réponse au pourquoi de l'existence sur son visage. Il tendit une main vers la joue de Duo et tourna son visage de façon à braquer son regard dans le sien.

_ Tu as quelque chose de changé mon cœur, affirma-t-il, oubliant qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question précédente. Tu rayonnes, déclara-t-il encore, en proie à une intense réflexion.

Duo ne put empêcher un sourire un peu triste d'apparaître sur ses lèvres malgré la joie évidente qui illuminait ses yeux violets. Et Zech compris. Il aurait pu comprendre plus vite, certes, mais il ne fallait pas non plus oublier l'heure qu'il était et la soirée harassante qu'il venait de passer.

_ Oh ! Je vois … murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tu as vu Heero n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Duo hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait espéré toute sa vie qu'un jour son meilleur ami lui retourne ses sentiments et maintenant que ça arrivait, il n'arrivait pas à être pleinement heureux. Il avait beau savoir que Zech n'était pas amoureux de lui, ce qu'ils avaient partagé n'en était pas moins intense et il avait l'impression de l'abandonner.

Il secoua la tête alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il était si dépité qu'il ne vit pas la lueur de tendresse dans les yeux du blond. Ce dernier soupira et l'attira contre lui.

_ Écoute-moi bien tête de mule, commença Zech, ne t'avise pas de venir me dire que tu es désolé, que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal ou une autre connerie de ce genre, c'est clair ? Le menaça-t-il faussement.

_ Mais … renifla Duo d'une manière peu élégante, dévisageant son ami sans comprendre.

_ Chut, le coupa Zech en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de laisser sa main glisser sur sa joue. Je sais ce que tu penses parce que je te connais par cœur, lui dit-il tout bas, et là tu dois culpabiliser à mort parce que ton brun est venu te dire qu'il t'aimait et que tu crèves d'envie d'aller le rejoindre mais que tu ne me veux pas me quitter sans rien dire et … faut-il que je continue ? Demanda-t-il doucement, gentiment moqueur.

Il avait réussi à le faire sourire au milieu de ses larmes. Il était assez fier de lui sur ce coup, surtout à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

_ Tu veux aller le rejoindre ? S'enquit-il.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer égoïstement que la réponse serait négative. Il voulait profiter de lui une dernière fois.

_ Non, je reste avec toi cette nuit, répondit-il avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, mais …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, je ne compte pas abuser de toi, sourit Zech devant le désarroi du châtain. Ah tu me tueras avec tes airs de chaton perdu, soupira-t-il en voyant Duo faire la moue, blasé d'être si prévisible. Viens là, fit-il en l'attirant à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste ça, un contact tout doux pour montrer qu'il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux à ce niveau là maintenant.

Allongés dans le lit de Zech, conscients que c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenaient à trouver le sommeil. Ils se câlinaient gentiment, sans ambiguïté tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Duo savait pourtant de quoi il souhaitait vraiment lui parler mais il avait du mal à trouver la façon d'aborder le sujet, alors il décida d'y aller franchement.

_ Zech, l'appela-t-il doucement alors qu'ils étaient silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes, je voulais te dire quelque chose, continua-t-il après s'être assuré d'avoir son attention. Je sais que ça va sonner comme des adieux mais ça n'en est pas je te le jure, je n'arrêterai pas de te voir quoi qu'il se passe avec Heero, lui promit-il.

_ Je te crois mon cœur, lui assura le blond.

_ Voilà, je voulais te remercier pour avoir été près de moi tout ce temps, pour m'avoir soutenu aussi quand j'allais pas bien, et j'allais pas bien souvent, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix navrée. J'ai passé des moments forts et intenses avec toi que je n'oublierai jamais et je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu trouves bientôt quelqu'un que tu pourras aimer comme moi j'aime Heero. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul et je m'en veux énormément, j'ai l'impression de t'abandonner et de m'être servi de toi comme d'un palliatif, un remplaçant qui dégagerait dès que le titulaire du poste referait surface, je me sens vraiment minable, conclut-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du blond.

Zech resta silencieux un moment, un trop long moment pour Duo qui pensa alors avoir commis une faute quelconque, il ne voulait surtout pas que Zech soit fâché contre lui. Ses muscles se tendirent et sa respiration se fit plus rapide sous le stress de l'attente, le blond dû le sentir car il resserra un bras autour de la taille de son maintenant ex-petit ami et de l'autre main il lui caressa doucement le dos.

_ Et bien mon cœur, on a bien fait de parler tous les deux, s'inquiéta Zech en voyant que Duo était sincèrement peiné. On était tous les deux d'accord sur la relation qu'il y avait entre nous, on savait à quoi s'en tenir et je me doutais, après l'avoir rencontré, que ton Heero ne te laisserait à moi bien longtemps. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire ne t'en fait pas, le rassura-t-il. Et pour ce qui de me laisser seul, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant parce que tu n'allais pas bien, mais en fait, il y a un mec qui m'intéresse, souffla-t-il comme si c'était le secret le mieux gardé de l'univers.

_ Ah oui ? S'exclama Duo en relevant la tête si brusquement qu'il manqua d'assommer son ami.

_ Oui, sourit Zech devant sa réaction un peu enfantine. En fait, ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il vient et il m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Au début je n'ai rien fait, déjà parce qu'on était ensemble et ensuite parce que j'ignorais où allaient ses préférences, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un club ouvertement gay friendly que tout ceux qui y viennent le sont, alors je me suis contenté de le mater discrètement, lui expliqua-t-il ensuite.

_ Il est comment ? S'enquit Duo, curieux comme une fouine.

_ Comment t'expliquer … physiquement tu es beaucoup plus attirant mais …. il dégage un charme et un charisme de dingue, il m'a coupé le souffle en un seul geste.

_ Tu as eu un sacré coup de foudre, commenta Duo, ravi pour son ami. Et alors, maintenant que je ne suis plus dans tes pattes, tu vas essayer de le draguer ?

_ Déjà ne dis pas ça, on dirait que tu étais un fardeau ou une gêne et je t'assure que ça n'a jamais été le cas, bien au contraire, le corrigea Zech. Ensuite, je crois que je n'aurais pas besoin de le draguer, reprit-il plus timidement, les deux dernière fois, on a discuté un peu, ce qui était déjà nouveau en soi et puis, surtout, il a fait quelques allusions, je crois que je lui plais bien, termina-t-il en fixant son plafond mais les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_ Je suis heureux pour toi, mon ange-gardien, souffla Duo en se rencognant un peu plus contre lui pour se laisser enfin emporter par le sommeil.

Zech le regarda s'endormir et lui embrassa le front délicatement avant de sombrer à son tour.

.

.

_ Allô ? Fit Duo en attrapant son portable de justesse.

_ Duo, c'est Quatre, s'annonça son ami. Comment vas-tu ? Je ne te réveille pas j'espère ? S'inquiéta-t-il à juste titre, connaissant la propension de son ami à jouer les marmottes les jours où il ne travaille pas.

_ Non, t'inquiète on était déjà levé, le rassura le châtain en tentant d'enfiler son jean sans faire tomber son téléphone qu'il avait coincé entre son oreille et son épaule.

_ On ?

_ Oui, t'en fait pas, Zech est levé aussi, il est sous la douche, lui apprit-il.

_ Oh, souffla Quatre.

_ Ba quoi ? S'étonna Duo au ton du blond qu'il aurait pu qualifier de déçu.

_ Non rien, juste que … Tu es toujours avec Zech alors ? Les choses ne vont pas mieux avec Heero ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix ne sachant pas si il avançait en terrain miné ou non.

_ Ah c'est ça … En fait tout s'est passé si vite et si tard que je n'ai pas pu te tenir informé comme promis.

Et Duo narra à Quatre l'entrevue de la veille avec son japonais. Il avait discuté avec lui à plusieurs reprises au cours de la semaine, en profitant pour se confier sur de nombreux sujets et mettant au clair plusieurs choses pour que son ami comprenne tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire. Il avait également dû le rassurer, lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de n'avoir rien vu et que personne ne pouvait l'aider parce qu'il en avait décidé ainsi, qu'il n'y avait pas non plus mort d'homme et qu'il n'était pas non plus atteint d'une maladie incurable.

Il avait fini par le faire rire, comme d'habitude, et l'ambiance s'était allégée et là il clôturait son histoire en lui expliquant qu'il passait la journée avec Zech avant de retrouver Heero pour la soirée. Il avait des choses à régler avec son ange- gardien et quelques affaires à trier.

_ Alors je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps Duo, on se verra plus tard et prends soin de toi, le salua Quatre, on ne peut plus ravi de la tournure des événements.

_ Pas de problème, embrasse Sylvia pour moi, fit Duo avant de raccrocher.

Finalement habillé, il attendit que Zech sorte de la salle de bain, ensuite ils iraient prendre un brunch dans un pub sympa qu'ils aimaient tous les deux et passeraient le reste de la journée à se promener dans les endroits qui avaient marqué leur histoire avant que Zech n'aille ouvrir son pub et que Duo rejoigne Heero.

C'était la fin de leur histoire en tant que couple mais certainement pas en tant qu'amis et il fallait juste passer le cap, garder les moments passés ensemble comme des souvenirs précieux mais ne pas les laisser empiéter sur leur vie future au risque de devenir source de conflits avec leur futur compagnon. Ce n'était pas évident mais ils étaient tous deux persuadés qu'ils y parviendraient sans trop de problème.

Ce fut une magnifique journée et ce fut avec une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre que Duo embrassa Zech une dernière fois, lui offrant un baiser de cinéma dans lequel il mit toute sa gratitude et son amour. Il lui sembla durer une seconde et pourtant cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient quand Zech prit sur lui pour rompre leur étreinte.

_ Et bien, quel baiser, murmura-t-il mi-amusé, mi-ému. Mais il faut que tu t'en ailles maintenant mon cœur. Il t'attend et moi j'ai un club à ouvrir. Tu m'appelles demain pour me rassurer ? Lui demanda-t-il sans pour autant le lâcher alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le pas de l'appartement châtain.

_ Tu as raison, sourit Duo. Et oui, je t'appelle demain, c'est promis.

Zech parti, Duo alla se changer avant de partir retrouver Heero. Il faisait traîner les choses mais il craignait tellement que le brun n'ait changé d'avis ou qu'il y ait eu un imprévu ou … Bref, il avait peur. Aussi, une heure et demi plus tard, devant la porte de l'appartement du japonais, il n'osa pas se servir de sa clé et se contenta de frapper à la porte.

Il crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas prêté attention aux bruits derrière la porte. Heero se dessina devant lui, immobile et silencieux comme une statue, une statue dont les yeux l'auraient transpercé de part en part …

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire ou dire, si Heero avait changé d'avis, si il devait entrer ou faire demi-tour, une main attrapa doucement son poignet et le tira vers l'intérieur. Il suivit le mouvement sans lâcher le regard de glace, respectant le silence du brun.

Arrivés dans le salon, Duo put voir la table dressée pour un dîner et sa gorge se serra. Ça ressemblait étrangement à un rendez-vous et il angoissa brusquement, se sentant incroyablement intimidé. Il vit la main du japonais remonter de son poignet à son épaule puis glisser sur son cou, l'effleurant doucement, avant d'atteindre sa joue et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le corps d'Heero était tout contre lui et il l'embrassait.

Il savoura ce baiser comme il n'avait pas pu le faire pour les premiers échangés la veille, encore trop abasourdi qu'il était par la tournure des événements. Cette fois, il ne laissa pas Heero mener la danse seul, il participa activement et se fit liane pour s'enrouler autour du corps du japonais. Il se pressa contre lui en gémissant dans le baiser, glissant ses mains le long de son torse, mordillant et léchant ses lèvres avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour se hisser plus haut contre lui et gagner les quelques centimètres qui lui manquaient pour être face à face avec le brun.

Heero n'était pas en reste et pétrissait ses fesses allègrement, collant leur bassin dans un déhanchement lascif qui leur coupait le souffle à tous les deux. Le brun était totalement transporté, il n'avait jamais été aussi excité par un simple baiser et réaliser que la personne qui lui procurait cette sensation était un mec et qui plus est son meilleur ami ne le perturbait pas tant que ça finalement. Il fallait dire qu'il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée depuis sa dispute avec Duo. En attendant, il dégusta ses lèvres comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il puisse faire avant de quitter cette terre.

Leur étreinte leur sembla durer une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à respirer enfin. Reprenant son souffle, Duo se détacha quelque peu et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Heero, cherchant une explication à ce qui venait de se passer.

_ J'en mourrais d'envie, souffla Heero qui semblait avoir compris les interrogations de son ami.

Duo le dévisagea, incrédule, avant de baisser la tête en souriant doucement. Après tout, à quoi bon chercher plus loin. Heero avait raison, pourquoi renier ses envies ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il releva la tête, une toute nouvelle assurance au fond des yeux et Heero frissonna des pieds à la tête.

_ Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de reprendre contenance.

_ Tu m'invites à dîner ? Le taquina Duo, retrouvant son flegme habituel.

Il avait décidé de se laisser porter par le courant, redevenant celui qu'il avait toujours été en présence de son ami. L'ambiance se détendit nettement et tout parut alors beaucoup plus simple.

_ Et bien, j'en ai fait largement assez pour deux alors si tu veux rester … laissa-t-il sa proposition en suspens, agrémentée d'un petit clin d'œil.

_ C'est une proposition intéressante en effet, sourit Duo pour entrer dans son jeu. Comment as-tu su que je serai là pour dîner ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant finalement son sérieux.

_ Je ne le savais pas, je l'espérais seulement, avoua Heero. Viens, lui dit-il en lui désignant une chaise.

Duo lui sourit et s'installa à table. Le dîner se passa sans qu'ils n'abordent le sujet de leur relation. Ils partagèrent un bon moment comme ils le faisaient auparavant, ni plus ni moins. C'était une nécessité pour eux que de retrouver leurs marques. Ce ne fut qu'au moment du café que Duo sentit Heero beaucoup plus tendu, limite distant, comme si il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose.

_ Duo ? L'appela ce dernier brusquement, donnant raison à la petite voix de Duo.

Il ne répondit pas mais posa sa tasse et se leva pour venir s'accroupir devant Heero qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse d'un coup, mais je suis toujours le même Heero, je n'ai pas changé et tu peux toujours tout me dire tu sais ? Lui dit-il doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

Heero sourit en retour et secoua lentement la tête, se traitant intérieurement de sombre crétin. Bien sûr que Duo était toujours le même, il était son ami depuis si longtemps maintenant que ce n'était même pas envisageable de ne pas lui parler de ce qui le tracassait. Le tirant par la main, il le releva et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, le dégageant des mèches de cheveux sauvages et finalement les posa sagement sur son cou.

_ J'ai peur, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Pas de ce que je ressens pour toi, reprit-il en voyant l'inquiétude se peindre sur les traits du châtain, mais de ce qui pourrait se passer si je fais tout foirer encore une fois, s'emporta-t-il en repensant à leur dispute où il avait été en-dessous de tout. Je ne veux pas te perdre et si jamais tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas comme tu l'espérais ou que je me comporte encore comme le roi des connards ou …

_ Hey ! Le coupa Duo. Chut, souffla-t-il en posant une main sur sa bouche. Et bien … il y en a des choses là-dedans, dit-il encore en tapotant gentiment la tête brune qui lui faisait face. Je ne suis pas médium Heero, mais je sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi depuis toutes ces années alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne nous laisserais pas aller dans le mur et que pour ce qui est de ton caractère de connard et bien … franchement ! Tu crois que je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu ? Le taquina-t-il avec un sourire à damner un saint.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa le brun piteusement, je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'engage dans une relation, une vraie je veux dire et pas simplement un plan cul, crut-il bon de préciser, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire et j'ai peur que tu en viennes à regretter d'avoir quitté Zech.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Duo, choqué. Mais Heero … je croyais que c'était clair, Zech et moi nous aimons beaucoup mais nous n'étions pas et ne serons jamais amoureux l'un de l'autre, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix claire et ferme, histoire de bien se faire comprendre cette fois. Notre histoire aurait pris fin bientôt de toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, je crois que Zech a rencontré quelqu'un avec qui ça pourrait marcher. Il devait d'ailleurs tester ça ce soir, conclut-il avec un petit sourire taquin.

_ Je suis un crétin non ? Se moqua Heero de lui-même.

_ Oui, approuva sérieusement Duo, mais tu es _mon_ crétin maintenant ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de timidité dans la voix.

Heero approuva en hochant la tête mais Duo vit bien que quelque chose le tracassait toujours, ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir se cacher le fond de leurs pensées. Il savait également qu'il ne servirait à rien de le brusquer. Il fallut plusieurs minutes d'un silence de plomb pour que le brun se décide à exprimer ses craintes.

_ Il y a autre chose, souffla-t-il contre le cou de Duo qui ne put retenir ses frissons. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme, j'ai peur de mal faire, de te faire du mal pour être exact ou de ne pas te …

_ Tais-toi, écoute. J'attends depuis dix ans qu'un jour comme celui-ci n'arrive, en fait, je n'y croyais même pas, je le fantasmais plutôt … Quoi qu'il se passe, ce sera parfait parce que je t'aime Heero.

Le brun ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa passionnément. Tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas se détacher du corps du brun, Duo se leva en l'entraînant avec lui dans son mouvement. Une fois debout l'un contre l'autre, sans se lâcher des lèvres, Duo accrocha la ceinture de son homme, oui il pouvait l'appeler comme ça à présent, et le tira à sa suite vers la chambre à coucher, bien décidé à faire taire tous les doutes de son nouveau compagnon le plus vite possible.

Ils trébuchèrent contre les murs, la porte, et enfin le lit mais ils se foutaient pas mal des hématomes qu'ils pourraient avoir par la suite. Heero se laissait transporter par les sensations nouvelles qu'il éprouvait.

Jamais une femme ne lui avait fait cet effet et pourtant il était sûr qu'aucun homme ne pourrait lui faire éprouver autre chose que de l'indifférence, mais là c'était Duo et ça voulait tout dire.

Il se laissa emmener sur cette vague de plaisir, laissa sa langue jouer dans la bouche du châtain, explorant et savourant, alors que ses mains en profitaient pour détailler avec envie ce corps pressé contre le sien. Quand il sentit Duo partir en arrière, il suivit le mouvement et s'effondra avec lui sur le lit sans grâce aucune.

Leur corps roulèrent l'un sur l'autre à tour de rôle, l'un prenant le dessus une minute, renversé par le second l'instant suivant, entraînés dans leurs mouvements par des déhanchements langoureux mettant en contact leur sexe déjà douloureux.

Les mains se faufilaient dans chaque interstice entre les vêtements pour atteindre la peau, palpant, caressant et griffant chaque partie du corps de l'autre comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Leur étreinte s'enflamma, se fit fougueuse, dévoreuse. Heero s'entendit gémir comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé lorsque Duo, alors au-dessus de lui, passa l'une de ses mains sous son t-shirt pour jouer avec l'un de ses tétons dont il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lui procurer de telles sensations. Il grogna et reprit le dessus, roulant sur Duo pour le coincer sous lui, mordillant le lobe d'une oreille par ici, une épaule à moitié dénudée par là, suçotant la base de la gorge, piquant la nuque de petits baisers, avant de reprendre la bouche de celui qui était devenu son amant.

Comme il l'aurait fait avec une femme, puisque son expérience s'y limitait, il posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites sous les siennes et se frotta langoureusement contre Duo, lui rendant la pareille et se réjouissant des petits bruits si érotiques qu'il tirait de cet instrument de musique si particulier. Très fier de lui, il décida de continuer en suivant son instinct, ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi jusque là. Du bout des ongles il effleura les flancs qu'il sentit se soulever de manière erratique à son passage et il sut qu'il avait trouvé une zone sensible chez son compagnon.

Pourtant, lorsque ses mains glissèrent des hanches à l'aine et qu'il approcha du point névralgique du plaisir masculin, il se fit nettement plus hésitant.

Il avait bien conscience de la masculinité évidente de Duo, surtout dans cette position, toutefois le moment restait nouveau pour lui, est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment le caresser _là _comme il avait caressé n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps ? Ne sachant quoi faire, il remonta ses mains doucement, effleurant le ventre et les abdominaux avant de passer sur les flancs. Duo sentit le changement soudain au milieu du maelström d'émotions qui le submergeait et fit en sorte de calmer un peu le jeu, le temps que Heero prenne ses marques.

Les mouvements de bassins se firent alors moins violents, moins sauvages, plus tendres, plus joueurs. Leurs érections se frottaient pourtant toujours douloureusement l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant des plaintes sourdes et des grognements.

Brusquement, d'un savant coup de bassin, Duo immobilisa Heero sous lui. Il prit appui sur ses bras pour se redresser, collant d'autant plus leur bas-ventre l'un contre l'autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps sous la décharge de plaisir puis, reprenant ses esprits, Duo planta son regard dans celui de son homme. Lequel s'interrogea lorsqu'il vit une lueur qu'il ne reconnut pas passer dans ses pupilles noircies par le désir.

_ Qu'est-ce que …

_ Chut, le coupa Duo d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Sans dire un mot, il se redressa, assis sur Heero il entreprit de se dévêtir avant de faire subir le même traitement au brun. Il goûtait pleinement l'instant même si des rougeurs inopportunes apparaissaient gentiment sur ses joues. Heero ne le quittait pas des yeux, se laissant faire comme une poupée de chiffons, il ne pouvait simplement pas détacher son regard du corps nu qui s'offrait à lui.

C'était limite orgasmique comme vision, son cœur battait si fort ... Il devait sans cesse se faire violence pour se rappeler que tout était réel. Il déglutit difficilement devant la vision du sexe de Duo dressé devant lui comme pour le narguer.

Un baiser chaud et rassurant le reconnecta au moment présent et il vit clairement la lueur d'amusement et d'envie dans les yeux violets de son amant. Ça y était, il allait vraiment passer le cap. Il allait coucher avec un mec et pas n'importe lequel. Relâchant son souffle, il se laissa complètement aller contre le matelas, s'offrant tout entier à Duo et à son expérience.

Les lèvres de ce dernier commencèrent à descendre, goûtant une oreille, une gorge offerte, une clavicule, un torse brûlant. Les lèvres papillonnaient, la langue dessinait à même sa peau des estampes exotiques venus d'un nouveau monde. Heero passa du stade de la surprise à celui de l'excitation en un temps record.

Un simple regard lui avait suffit pour comprendre où Duo voulait en venir. Le regard de son châtain avait été plus qu'explicite. Il comptait bien le goûter le premier. Il tressaillit, Duo venait de passer sa langue sur son nombril et continuait de descendre ne laissant plus aucun doute sur sa destination, si tant est qu'il y en ait eu à un moment.

Il le surprit malgré tout quand il se détourna de son objectif premier pour descendre plus que ce que Heero avait escompté. Duo atteignit le creux du genoux et prit alors un malin plaisir à faire découvrir au japonais qu'il possédait plus de zones érogène que ce qu'il pensait. Il glissa sa langue dans ce petit creux et l'effleura doucement avant de le goûter plus franchement, s'attirant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir de la part de son amant. Il fit subir le même traitement à l'autre genoux et au creux des chevilles avant de remonter doucement en déposant de petits baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses pour arriver enfin à sa destination finale.

Heero avait les larmes aux yeux, il ne parvenait plus à contenir toutes les émotions qui jouaient en lui à ce moment. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser mais lorsqu'il vit Duo lever les yeux et les planter droit dans les siens, un petit sourire gourmand aux lèvres ... sa raison vola en éclats. Sa tête partit en arrière sans qu'il n'y puisse rien et un gémissement de bête blessée sortit de sa gorge. Ses mains vinrent trouver leur place dans la chevelure maintenant dénouée de son amant, il oublia sa gêne à voir Duo lui faire _ça_ et se laissa porter par son instinct.

Ce dernier était ravi de ses effets sur Heero. Il y avait réfléchi rapidement en sentant les hésitations du brun et en avait conclu que le meilleur moyen était de lui montrer tout ce qu'on pouvait faire entre hommes. Il aurait pu y aller doucement en commençant par de simples attouchements, de simples caresses mais d'un autre côté, il n'en pouvait plus de renier ses désirs, ses besoins ...

Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du corps coincé sous lui et ses lèvres vinrent taquiner le membre gorgé de désir de son compagnon. Elles le frôlèrent et un bout de langue vint se poser timidement dessus, le goûtant, de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Encore et encore. Il descendait de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à caresser ce chemin entre son sexe et son intimité et Heero tressaillit de la tête au pied. Comment se faisait-il que Duo connaisse mieux son corps que lui ? Jamais une femme ne lui avait procuré de telles sensations ...

Son souffle devint saccadé, il se cala sur le rythme imposé par la bouche de Duo. Ce dernier en voulait plus, les expressions qu'il lisait sur le visage du brun lui procuraient une douce chaleur dans le ventre et une excitation de plus en plus conséquente à l'entre-jambes. Soudain, il le prit complètement en bouche, Heero se cambra, les mains crispées sur les cheveux de Duo, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri muet.

Duo crut qu'un essaim de papillons tentaient de s'échapper de son estomac. C'était si bon de procurer du plaisir à la personne aimée, si satisfaisant et exaltant ! Il redoubla de vigueur, ajoutant ses mains à sa bouche. Elles jouaient sur les cuisses et les fesses, les chatouillant, les malaxant, parfois plus douces, parfois plus fortes.

Quand il le sentit sur le point de venir, il remonta une dernière fois sa langue le long de son sexe et y déposa un baiser avant de prendre le chemin du retour, aine, nombril, ventre, pectoraux, gorge pour atterrir sur sa bouche et couper le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Heero découvrait un nouveau sens au verbe planer. Sans vouloir se vanter, il avait eu pas mal de conquêtes et des très douées … Aucune ne lui avait jamais fait éprouver autant avec une simple fellation.

Quoique, simple … Il avait l'impression que Duo lui avait littéralement fait l'amour avec sa bouche. Et les regards indécents qu'il lui lançait ! C'était jusqu'à présent le moment le plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais vécu !

Duo gémit et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son amant, lequel le serra fort dans ses bras. Le moment qu'ils venaient de vivre était unique, parfait en tout point, mais Duo n'en pouvait plus, son excitation devenait vraiment douloureuse et Heero sembla le comprendre. Pour autant, il n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, inquiet de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir s'y prendre correctement.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il revit le corps de Duo chevauchant celui de Zech, se tordant et gémissant de plaisir et il ne put s'empêcher de craindre ne pas être à la hauteur. Le blond avait indéniablement une expérience des hommes que lui n'avait pas et Duo … Duo méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Ne voulant pas briser l'instant, mais voyant que Heero avait besoin d'encouragement, Duo repris ses déhanchements. Son bassin allait et venait contre celui du japonais qui finalement n'y tînt plus, reléguant ses interrogations au fond de son esprit. Il repris sa bouche comme un affamé, une des jambes du châtain vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille comme une énième invitation.

Duo prit la main de Heero pour lécher ses doigts un à un, très lentement, le plus délicieusement possible sans le quitter des yeux, une lueur provocante au fond de ses iris. Le brun grogna, à la fois frustré et excité comme jamais, ce n'était pas ses doigts qu'il voulait dans sa bouche !

Il allait devenir fou, sa peau était si sensible qu'il frissonnait à chaque effleurement, chacun de ses muscles lui semblait tendu comme un arc. Il voulait que ça finisse mais en même temps, il voulait que ce moment dure à jamais.

Duo suça son index une dernière fois et le guida enfin jusqu'à son intimité. Il lui montra sans un mot comment le préparer à ce qui allait suivre, sortant de sa table de nuit préservatifs et lubrifiant sans quitter son amant des yeux, cherchant à le rassurer comme il pouvait.

Heero retenait son souffle, la peur de mal faire et de blesser son amant était toujours présente mais à cela se rajoutait un sentiment excitant d'anticipation. Il ne pouvait éviter d'imaginer que bientôt ce ne serait plus ses doigts qui se mouveraient en lui ainsi mais bien son sexe impatient qui palpitait contre les cuisses de Duo.

Il suivit donc les indications du châtain, ce dernier se tendit quelque peu sous l'intrusion mais se relaxa aussitôt, ne voulant pas inquiéter d'avantage Heero. Il s'habitua doucement à l'intrusion puis aux intrusions et finalement, son corps se détendit de telle façon qu'il ne prit que du plaisir. Il se laissa aller à venir à la rencontre de ces doigts curieux qui le découvraient, gémissant à perdre haleine, les mains accrochées aux épaules puissantes du brun.

Quand il se sentit prêt, n'y tenant plus, haletant et brûlant de désir, une de ses mains lâcha prise et entreprit de caresser le sexe de son homme.

_ Viens … murmura-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux sans flancher.

Une plainte sourde lui répondit, Heero le dévisageant avec une inquiétude bien visible. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer et l'attira plus au-dessus de lui pour qu'il se glisse entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Heero suivit gentiment le mouvement et trouva sa place sur le corps de son amant d'une façon tellement naturelle que toute crainte disparut. Il lui sourit alors également et posa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

Puis, sans attendre d'avantage, il commença à le pénétrer délicatement. Leurs sens s'embrasèrent, la combustion spontanée des corps ne leur paraissait plus être une légende, ils la vivaient. Heero n'avait plus besoin d'être guidé. Instinctivement, il sut quels mouvements adopter et leur bassin commencèrent à se mouvoir en silence, leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Les vas et vient se firent bientôt plus sûrs, plus puissants. Heero savait comment retarder l'instant fatidique, comment faire durer le plaisir. Entre deux allers-retours en Duo, il se contentait de faire de petits cercles avec son bassin alors que son sexe était puissamment logé en lui, les rendant fous tous les deux.

Il n'y avait plus entre eux qu'un sentiment de plénitude et de complémentarité enivrant. Ils se consumaient dans leur amour et c'était juste bon, immensément bon. Ils n'avaient jamais connu ça. Toujours dans un mouvement instinctif, Heero prit en main le membre de son amant et lui appliqua de douces caresses qui se firent plus entreprenantes à mesure que ses coups de rein les rapprochaient de l'apogée de leur étreinte.

Heero se sentait si bien, son sexe s'enfonçant dans l'antre chaude et étroite de l'homme qu'il avait découvert aimer. Son corps était si accueillant, il n'aurait jamais pensé que faire l'amour à une personne du même sexe que lui, lui procurerait de telles sensations. Il avait toujours imaginé ça brutale ou en tout cas sauvagement passionné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce pouvait être si tendre. Que Duo puisse être si tendre, si érotique dans ses expressions et malgré les propos parfois salaces qui lui échappaient, leur étreinte était tout simplement la plus pure et la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vécu.

Il sentit les picotements familiers annonciateurs de la jouissance le parcourir des pieds à la tête, la tension dans ses muscles se fit plus violentes. Il se redressa, lâchant le cou de Duo dans lequel il laissait échapper ses grognements de plaisir depuis plusieurs minutes et le regarda. Les joues roses, le souffle court et les yeux à moitié ouverts, il était à se damner, juste à se damner ...

Il le sentit se tendre également et juste pour voir, pour tester, il accéléra les mouvements de sa main sur ce sexe qu'il n'avait plus eut aucune hésitation à toucher dans le feu de l'action et il le vit se mordre la lèvre avant d'ouvrir la bouche, le souffle saccadé. Cette vision le fit durcir plus encore et il donna un violent coup de rein sans pouvoir se contenir, s'enfonçant le plus loin qu'il put, jouissant en lui dans un grognement sourd et se laissa emporter par les mouvements de son corps qui ne voulait simplement pas s'arrêter, laissant venir l'orgasme qu'il attendait depuis le début.

Dans un râle extatique Duo se libéra à son tour. Un éclair blanc traversa son champs de vision, suivit par une myriade d'étoiles colorées. Il laissa lui aussi les derniers réflexes post-orgasme secouer son corps de quelques mouvements de bassin supplémentaires mais beaucoup plus doux, et se laissa aller complètement sur le matelas, accueillant son amant sur lui.

Aucun des deux n'arrivaient plus à parler, ils cherchaient leur respiration qui leur avait été volé dans les dernières secondes de leur union. Haletant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à que Heero pense à se retirer, il se dégagea à grand peine du cocon protecteur des bras de son châtain et une fois sa tâche accomplie, il y reprit place, Duo le recouvrant en même temps du drap si frais contre leur corps en sueur.

Le japonais ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne le regrettait pas non, au contraire, simplement, il réalisait qu'une nouvelle envie naissait dans son ventre et ses fantasmes, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible mais, après tout, depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour Duo, le mot « jamais » n'avait-il pas changé de sens ?

Après avoir savouré ces instants de plénitude, Heero reprit ses esprits, suffisamment du moins pour souffler une ultime requête à son amour.

_ J'ai envie de toi en moi Duo.

Ce dernier sourit. Après tout, ils avaient toute la nuit.

.

.

Voilà voilà …. Pas déçue ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire hein ... J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop rapide dans la mise en couple mais sachant qu'ils se connaissent par cœur depuis des années, je ne l'imaginais pas autrement alors … quant au lemon, j'avoue que je l'ai vite passé mais j'avais du mal à me motiver, désolée ^^

Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic (pas UA cette fois) !


End file.
